


Shot Down

by vatsixtyninenovels



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 35,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatsixtyninenovels/pseuds/vatsixtyninenovels
Summary: A little fan fiction about the youngest Blinder and his love life. Basically just fluff and angst, for a very easy read. Canon typical violence etc but no smut. Going to have some twists and turns. Excuse my awful writing and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

1

Violet found herself staring at her reflection absent mindedly, as she arranged the last knife. She was ready to go to the operating theatre, tray of surgical instruments in her slender hands. She checked her work carefully, she was still training after all, and desperate not to make any mistakes.

“Hurry, Miss Eisen. Dr Manning is waiting!” scorned the harsh voice of Nurse Paulette. Violet had read Great Expectations, and found herself drawing comparisons between her superior and Mrs Joe. Both were red faced and abrasive.

“Yes Mrs Paulette.” Violet replied picking up the tray and hurrying down the hallway, following the loud footsteps of the older nurse.

Violet placed down the instruments and walked out of the small room, back into the corridor. She checked the papers of the few patients on the ward and went to do her rounds.

Most of her patients were recovering from work related injuries, the forge always managed to keep the wards occupied.

Violet walked through the main corridor, fleeting past open and closed doors.

“Eisen!” shouted Nurse Paulette, causing the girl to turn quickly on her heel and enter the womans office.

“Yes Nurse Paulette?” She asked quietly. 

“Where is my purse?” She said, the accusatory tone of her words filling Violet with dread.

“I dont know.” Violet replied, readying herself for the wave of abuse headed her way. She was used to Nurse Paulette blaming the smallest things on her.

“You took it, you thieving little kike. Couldnt keep your hands off it could ya?” Mrs Paulette raged.

“Mrs Paul-“ Violet began to defend herself, she didnt take the bloody purse.

The bony knuckles of Nurse Paulettes ruddy hands sent a sting along Violets cheek. It was not the first time Nurse Paulette had hit her. It was not the first time she had ever been hit. But the pain was still prevalent. 

“Shut your filthy trap, you stupid russian brat! When i was fifteen i wasnt thieving off god fearing women!” Nurse Paulette looked Violet in the eye.   
“Look at yourself! You’re riddled with mistakes! I want every single lavatory in this hospital shining by the end of your shift. Or theyll be hell to pay.” 

Violet stood still. A tear ran down her now red cheek and she didnt bother wiping it away, she felt wretched and insulted. It was a horrible feeling, to be mistreated as she was. The cease of her work held hope in the respite it could offer. Violet just wanted to go home.

She did the rounds and let tears drop onto the cold concrete, willing the hours on the clock away.

Wrapping herself in her black jacket, she began the long walk home, her boots clacking on the cobblestone. Violets black, curly hair was rolled into a neat bun, grazing the back of her neck. The chilly Winter air seemed to push against her small white nursing cap, pinned into place. She felt a chill run through her stockings and her white uniform dress. 

Hunger pangs seemed to thrash in her stomach. She turned out of a dark alley and onto Watery lane, the solid pavement was comforting and she was happy to be closer to home.

Violets ears perked up, she heard a woman breathing heavily and shouting in a foreign language,the noise escaping from an opened window. Suddenly, the door of the same house flung open and a well dressed man burst out, halting his seemingly urgent stride when he saw violet.

He saw Violet. Stood still in the street staring up at the window. “Oi.” The man said snapoing her out of her gaze. “Youre a nurse aint ya?!” he took a drag of his cigarette with great frustration, pointing towards the door.

“Im just in training-“ Violet began explaining.

“More than me, so go bloody help her.” The man said.

Violet nodded, before rushing inside the house up to the noise. 

“Pol?” The woman said from the bed, turning her head to the doorway of the upstairs bedroom having heard the footsteps on the stairs.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” She said huffily, hands rested against a giant baby bump.

“Im Violet.” Violet said dumbly. “You’re pregnant.” 

“You dont fucking say?” Shouted the woman. Straining her face.

“Oh I uhm- sorry,” Violet stuttered “That man just told me to come help- Im a nurse, well a trainee nurse but-“

The woman cut off Violets nervous babbling “I dont care if youre the King of bloody England, help me!” She instructed.

“Ok.” Violet said calming herself, slipping off her jacket and walking to the bedside. She had helped with a few births in the hospital, but never delivered one by herself, with no equipment.

“Whats your name?” She asked.

“Esme.” the woman said gasping for breath and gritting her teeth.

“Lets see whats going on down there.” Violet said lifting Esmes gown carefully. 

“Christ!” Esme shouted, the pain becoming unbearable.

“Youre quite dilated, I can see the head!” Violet said encouragingly.

“You need to push!” Violet encouraged, hands already covered in baby gunk and blood.

Esme huffed as Violet encouraged her. 

“Keep pushing!” The young nurse shouted, desperately trying to imitate what she’d heard in the hospital before.

With a final grunt, a newborn child managed to slip into the hands of Violet.

Violet held the baby as a smartly dressed woman rushed upstairs. The young nurse could pay no mind to the woman. The baby wasnt breathing.

“Whats wrong?” asked Esme. “Pol whats wrong?” 

Pollys mouth hung agape. 

“Come on.” willed Violet, switching the baby onto its stomach and rubbing circles on its back.  
“Come on!” she repeated, deperately trying to revive the baby.

The wail of the newborn pierced the air. 

“Thank Christ!” Polly gasped. Esme let out her held breath as Violet tied off the umbilical cord and put the afterbirth in a nearby chamber pot.

Just then the man from before made his way into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway as a smile crept across his face from the sight of his newborn child.

“Bloody hell!” he shouted, Violet wrapped up the baby and handed it to Esme.  
“The newest Shelby of them all!” 

Violets blood froze, the adrenaline of delivering a baby had worn off. The Shelby family were dangerous. The local criminals. Violet was overcome with a rush of fear.

“Whats your name?” Asked Polly. “Why are you so young?”

“Violet Belle Eisen. Im in training at Small Heath Hospital.” She replied meekly. “Ive been shadowing the nurses there for two years.”

“Well, having just saved the life of the child here, i think we can spare you a cup of tea and a thankyou.”

Violet gulped and nodded wearily, it was nearly ten o clock and she wanted to go home awfully.

Having washed her hands and instruments of blood and suchlike, Violet sat down with three Shelbys and one Gray for a cup of tea.

“What are we going to call her Esme?” John asked, cradling the baby in his arms.

“Belle is a pretty name, aint it?” She suggested.

“Belle it is then, Belle bloody Shelby it is.” he cooed.

Soon enough they were joined by Arthur shelby and Thomas Shelby.

John recounted Violets actions in great detail, as if it was some kind of dramatic battle, despite him not being there and despite Violet modestly insisting that wasnt the case.

“Here.” Said Tommy Shelby, placing a few fokded bank notes in Violets hand.

“Mr Shelby I couldn’t.” She placed it down ok the coffe table. “With a newborn in the family youll need the money.” She said politely. The family shared a knowing smile.

“Miss Eisen.” John interrupted “we insist.” 

Violet conceded, holding the money as if it were a foreign object, because to her, it practically was.

“I should be getting home.” She smiled shyly “Leave you and the newborn be.”

“You are no intruder to us Miss Eisen.” Tommy said smiling, “Thankyou.” as Violet walked to the door. As soon as she was out of sight she placed the bank notes down on the shelf by the door, and walked outside.

“Miss Eisen!” a loud voice from behind her announced and she turned to face its origin.  
“I need you to come here tommorow night, at six o’clock , for your interview.” Tommy Shelby instructed.

Vioket opened her mouth to speak, but before she could ask any questions, the door was shut.

As Tommy Shelby shut the door, his hawkish eyes spotted the fold of notes on the shelf. He picked them up and walked back inside to the gathering, showing the noted to Pol he whispered “Honourable people Pol. Rare but precious.”

The Eisen household was empty when she arrived. Violet only lived with her sister Freida, and was expecting her home from work soon. 

She removed her coat, allowing her eyes to flick over the mezuzah on the wall, and hung it on the small metal peg by the doorway. Perching on the hard wooden stairs Violet took off her boots and skipped up to her cramped bedroom. The girls could only afford so much in terms of housing. Their humble abode consisted of a kitchen, two bedrooms and one downstairs bathroom. As small as it was the sisters could not be more grateful. They had made it cosy and did what they could with the place.

Violet slipped off her uniform as she took out a plain navy dress to replace it. As she pulled it off she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung on her beige wall. 

She slipped on the garment and moved closer to inspect herself. Her long black hair was pinned back, her boyish figure looked as if it were about to collapse. She looked like her mother, according to Freida. Her father had had grey eyes and her mother blue, she had inherited one of each.

The young girl struggled to remember anything from what she considered a previous life.

Freida had been fourteen when the war broke out, Violet had only just turned six. Their father had been a russian scholar, their mother a french seamstress. The family lived in a rural area in France, living off the land. Both parents were Jewish, but rather reformed in their views. 

It had been a good life. Freida had always been her mother’s favourite, she was taught how to sew whilst Violet would spend time reading or playing with the local dogs.

Their father being a language scholar they had been raised in many tongues. Freida spoke fluent English, French and Russian, and had a simple understanding of Italian and Hebrew. Violet only knew English, French and Russian. 

Their father joined the fight, dying at Ypres. Their mother followed soon after, apparantely it had been influenza, but Freida said it could only have been heartbreak.

Violet remembered very little of her childhood.

The last she remembered was her home being bombed.

They were sent to England as war orphans, sieved through orphanages, shelters and foster care, eventually emding up in Birmingham, under the care of a convent.

When Freida had turned eighteen and the war was won they had been turned out. From there Freida had become employed as a secretary for a local law firm, running a tailoring service from home. Violet had been enrolled in a vocational scheme for disadvantaged girls at age twelve during her stay in fostercare, she spent 1919 shadowing nurses and assisting in minor operations. She learned a lot just by watching the nurses work.

The sisters had struggled for the first few months, but things became ok. They had little food or heat, but they had a roof over their heads. 

Every day, however, when she looked in the mirror,Violets mismatched eyes were evidence of the family they left behind.

She smoothed her dress out and refined her hair, before fleeting downstairs and into the kitchen.

As usual Violet put on the small black kettle, ready for when her sister came home. The kitchen instrument let out a whistle and plume of steam as Violet heard a key in the door. 

“Violet, Ты дома?” (Are you home?) Freida called,shutting the door, a pile of garments slung over her arm, ready to be remeasured, refitted and redeemed for wear.

“да,да.” (Yes, Yes.) Violet answered.  
“Would you like tea?” Violet asked, switching to her other tongue.

“Please.” The elder sister sat down as the younger poured them two cups and perched on the stool beside her. On the small kitchen table sat a sewing machine, likely the sisters most prized possession.

Violet looked over at Freida, her older sister had such beauty and grace, like some sort of vogue model. Freida had always been a role model; beautiful, eloquent, educated - but the thing Violet found most inspirational was her bravery. After all, Freida was the one to have protected her for all those years, keep them together.

“I’ve got a meeting tomorrow night.”Violet began, a lump rising in her throat, as her sister threaded the sewing machine and laid out her first garment. “With Thomas Shelby.”

Freida looked up from her work and gasped. “Dare I ask, but what for?” 

“I do not know.” Violet admitted. “But I must be at the Shelby residence on Watery Lane.”

Freida nodded. “Please, stay safe маленький цветок (little flower), you know they are dangerous” She held her little sisters hand. “Let’s get some food down you.” 

Violet smiled and warmed a pot of water on the old stovetop, she added stock and a few sliced vegetables. Letting it brew as she sliced the last of a loaf of brown bread.

Violet and Freida ate their watery soup in silence, hugging tightly before they went to bed, shivering as they slept in the small cold flat.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The day after the birth, Violet went back to work. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the interview or whatever it was. Nurse Paulette gave her a strike across the cheek for daydreaming, casting a rather permanent red shadow pver the left side of Violets face. Again.

She found herself rubbing it sorely as she plucked up the courage to reach out and use the door knocker.  
Bracing herself, Violet knocked on the door. The matriarch of the Shelby family answered.

“Ah.” Polly Shelby said, smiling at Violet “Violet.”A loud coughing noise was heard from upstairs, Violet guessed that may have been why she was here.

Violet nodded politely at the woman, before stepping inside. “Mr Shelby will see you now.” Polly guided her to the back office, leaving her in the hands of Thomas “Looks That Kill” Shelby.

Violet sat down across from the man timidly. “Miss Violet Eisen?” He asked coldly.

“Yes Mr Shelby.” Vi replied, aiming to conceal the nerves in her voice as much as possible.

“Miss Eisen, yesterday you did great things for us.” Thomas stated pouring himself a scotch. “You showed kindness and honesty.” Tommy said producing the few notes Violet had declined last night.

“Just a few questions before I explain why you’re here.” He took a sip.

“What training do you have?”

“Im literate and have been training at Small Heath hospital for the past year and a half.”

“Much experience with battle wounds?” The question three Violet off slightly.

“If you mean violent wounds, a moderate amount Sir, yes.” She replied as honestly as she could. Nurse Paulette seemed to always assign Violet the gruesome cases, whilst she looked after all the rather well off patients, who suffered headaches or fatigue.

“Good. Take this and go through it with Mrs Gray outside.” He slid over a few documents and a pen.

“Mrs Gray is Polly?” She asked. Thomas nodded “Yes Mr Shelby.” Violet replied.

She walked back out into the larger room. “Mrs Gray?” she asked the woman who had first opened the door.

“Yes?” she asked, taking a sip from her tea.

“Mr Shelby said to go through this with you.” Violet gestured to the sheets she had just placed on the table.

“Of course.” She smiled. “Lets see,” taking the pen and paper and sitting down she let her eyes scan the text.

“Full name?” Polly asked. 

“Violet Belle Eisen.” she replied.

“Age and address.” 

“Fifteen years, Number 2 Blake lane, Small heath, Birmingham.” Violet said. 

“Good. You’re close, thats good.” Polly acknowledged whilst writing the details down in neat cursive.

“Education?” Polly probed.

“I can read and write and am currently two thirds of the way through my nursing course.”Violet replied, wondering why the hell she was sat in the parlour of the peaky blinders. She didnt know much about the gang, but she wasnt deaf. She’d heard the rumours.

“Family?” 

The last question left Violet struggling to find words. 

“Just my sister.” 

“No parents?” Polly asked.

“No. We uhm-“ she paused “we lost them in the war.”

Polly saw the girl imitate a smile “So your sisters name and occupation?” 

“Freida Eisen, she works as a secretary for R.J Thompson and Sons.” Violet explained, she seemed to trust Polly, the reason why a mystery.

Polly jotted down the information. “Any unrelated skills which may be of interest?” She asked, expecting to be met with a simple no.

“I speak fluent Russian and French. I can type and do arithmetic also.” 

“Wait out here.” Polly instructed taking the papers to Tommy, shutting the door behind her.

“Here.” Polly gave him the papers.

“She should be a suitable fit.” Polly deemed.

“Only a sister eh? Whats with that?” Tommy asked.

“War orphan.” Polly said. “Shes been through the system.”

Tommy read through the document. “Russian?” he said. “Ill Look into that, along with the foster background.” Tommy said.

“Bring her in Pol.”

Violet was called into the office again and sat down.

“Jewish?” He smirked “what did I expect with a name like Eisen eh?”Violet tried to cease the nervous tapping of her foot.

“Let’s just get to the reason of your presence.” He rested his elbows on the desk and interlocked his fingers.

“My brother happens to be sick, it’s not serious but we do need a nurse.” He gave the girl a stare. “Asked some of our men if there are any good ones in small heath. Your name came up a few times. It was coincidentally proven last night.” he pointed a finger in the air, in thought.

“In my business I like to keep a small circle, but when my people get injured or ill that becomes difficult.”

He shifted a black paperweight a few millimetres to the left.

“Im sure our reputation precedes us and for that reason, I’m sure you know confidentiality is key here.” He gave her a stern look, his blue eyes glazed over with a businessman’s exterior. 

Violet nodded shyly. 

“You’ve heard of Finn? same age as you.” He smirked.

“That hacking upstairs is his doing. I’ve spoken with the head doctor at small heath and he has agreed that you will be transferred put of the hospitals employment and into mine if you take up this job.” 

“How long will you need me for?” Violet asked.

“Well, for as long as Finn is sick and as long as people round here keep getting hurt and wounded and plagued. When thats not happening, Im sure Polly or Esme will find something for you to do for them. Think of it as an assistant position in the company and a medical one when necessary.”

“Whats the pay?” Violet asked, calculating the amount she would need to make ends meet.

“Six shillings a week to start. Much more if youre as good as they say.”

After taking a moment to think she responded  
“Thankyou Mr Shelby.” Violet nodded “Ill take the job.” 

“I will see you tomorrow at seven o clock sharp. You needn’t be in uniform. I have all of the medicines and equipment suggested by the doctor.” 

“Yes Sir.” The girl confirmed. As she left the residence Polly dropped a small coin purse in her hands.

“Mrs Gray, there is really no need.” Violet insisted.   
“It’s just a deposit love, for your troubles.” Polly said in a less stern tone than usual. 

“Thank you.” Violet said “try and make sure Finn drinks enough water tonight. I’ll be here tomorrow.” 

As the door was shut, Tommy and Polly sat down to talk. “She seems odd.” Polly said with pause.

“No wonder.” Tommy mused “A Russian Jew, in this day and age, no parents to speak of, only one relative.” He listed.

“I want a better look into that girls history. Just in case.” Tommy finalised.

Polly and Thomas sat in silence. Thomas knew Violet could be an asset in business and Polly gained a small amount of understanding for the girl and her difficult life.

As soon as Violet arrived home that night she told Freida all that had happened. Her sister seemed angry at the sudden change of employment, until the coins were produced. Freida promised she would make Violet a new dress. The younger woman refused and insisted her sister buy more needles and thread, and make garments they could share.

Violet fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she had a big day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Violet pinned her hair back and scrubbed her skin red and raw as the birds began to wake and sing. She slipped on a plain white dress and grey pinafore, one of the few outfits she owned which hadn’t been made by Freida,tying on her boots and slipping her black coat on as she made her way to the Shelby residence.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Esme Shelby, the wife of John. 

“If it isnt my little godsend” She said, her dressing Gown tied loosely around her waist, baby held gently in her arms. “Come in.” 

Polly was sat at the table with John, reading through a newspaper as she sipped from a cup of what Violet assumed to be tea. 

“Is he upstairs?” Violet asked. 

“Yes. Yes he is.” Polly nodded for her to go upstairs and sort him out. “Last door on the left love.”

As soon as Violet was upstairs and out of earshot John questioned, “Why you being so nice to her Pol?” 

“If you knew what that girl has been through, you’d understand.” Polly Replied sipping from her tea. The evening before Polly had been curious about the strange girl, but after she had made a few calls and found out about the girls circumstances, she felt much more pitiful.

Violet had ascended the small set of stairs and made her way to the far left door. She knocked quietly and stepped inside. 

The room smelled stale and was dark, in bed, Violet could make out the shivering figure of a thin boy.

She laid down her coat on a stool and stepped across the room.  
“Hello?” She whispered, not wanting to startle him.

She drew the curtains open allowing a small amount of light into the room.

“Finn?” She tried to gently stir the boy. His freckled face let out a cough, before he looked up at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Finn looked up at Violet and with a confused but happy expression began “Who are you?” Before Finn could properly finish his question, he coughed a bit more and launching himself over the bed, proceeded to vomit onto the wooden floor, narrowly missing Violets feet.

She stepped back slightly, unphased by the smell.  
“Sorry.” Finn said, wiping his mouth. 

“I’m Violet, I’m the nurse.” She explained. “I thought your brother might have told you.”

“No.No.” Finn said pulling his sheets down and swinging his feet over the bed, to the right of his puddle of vomit. He was quite embarrassed he’d just hurled in front of a girl. A very beautiful girl nonetheless.

“Stay put. I’ll be up with some water and food for you in a moment.” Violets eyes dropped to the pool of vomit. “And a bucket, in case that happens again.” 

Finn nodded sheepishly, internally cursing himself for not being a bit smoother.

Violet returned with said bucket and mopped up the mess. Finn was getting redder by the second.  
As Violet finished cleaning the residue up Finn couldn’t stop apologising.

“Finn there is no need to apologise. It’s not your fault you’re sick is it?” The tiniest hint of a Russian accent came through as she said apologise, but other than that she sounded very Brummy.

She emptied the bucket outside and having scrubbed her hands with soap, took a breakfast of tea and toast prepared by Polly to Finn.

Finn sat up tiredly as she entered. Violet sat down next to him and placed his food gently onto his lap. He yawned and thanked her.

Finn coughed and hacked as he ate his breakfast, he only managed to eat half. Violet took his tray downstairs. 

She ran him a luke warm bath and waited downstairs in the betting den as he had a wash. Sat on the stairs she kept an eye on the clock until a quarter of an hour had passed.

She returned to the room to find Finn clothed and sat in bed. Dutifully she emptied the bath water and sat down next to Finn.

“How are you feeling today?” Violet asked.

“Sick.” Finn Replied. “But better than yesterday.” He coughed tiredly.

“Maybe it’s the bath.” Violet said. “A warm bath does wonders for the muscles.” 

“Yeah.” Said Finn. Violet gave him his medicine and despite its awful taste Finn swallowed it down, trying his best to look as manly as possible in front of the angelic girl that sat beside him.

He felt a blush raise any time she pressed her knuckles to his forehead to check his temperature. Despite his fever, Violets hands did seem to comfort Finn.

The youngest Shelby found himself trying his hardest not to look down Vioelts dress whenever she leant over to sort anything out. Finn found her conversations funny, a useful distraction from the shouts and sounds of the betting den below.

He slipped off to sleep just after lunch and woke to find Violet sat next to him, writing in a small journal.

“What you writing?” He asked, voice hoarse from coughing. 

“Your symptoms Finn.” She smiled, her soft gaze practically making Finn melt.

“Yknow, youre really-“He said eyes rolling back in his head slowly.

“Finn?” The nurse asked slapping his cheeks. “Christ Finn you need to tell me if you think you’re going to faint.” 

“Let me get you something with a bit of substance in it eh?” 

A few moments later Violet had spoon fed Finn a bowl of chicken soup, that Polly had generously allowed Violet to cook up with the leftovers from lunch.

Finn insisted he could do it himself, but his hands shook too much to hold the spoon properly. 

Instead Violet brushed his red hair back and gently fed him, until a slight red blush had returned to his firstly pale cheeks.

She also poured him a jug of water and insisted he keep sipping it.

The afternoon went by with more medicine and another forced rest for Finn. He woke up the second time to find his room almost spotless. Violet wiped buckets of sweat from the poor boys forehead and was run ragged bringing him fresh water and cool towels to soothe his fever.

Violet spent any spare second she had folding Finns clothes away and dusting his room, she hated to have a patient in a messy space.

“I hope you don’t mind me tidying Finn.”

“Not a bit Violet.” He let out a small cough.

“Water Finn.” Finn sipped a little bit. 

“I need you to get some rest tonight.” Violet dabbed some of the sweat off Finns perspiring forehead “no dairy either Finn. You’re congested.” 

With that Violet pulled up Finns covers and left for home

At least she’d left Finn in a better state than she’d found him in.

She collapsed on her bed that night, having barely swallowed down some stew herself. Freida had an entire dress to appliqué beads to for the next day, so wouldn’t be in bed until the early hours. Both the sisters were worked to the bone. Freida’s hours at the law firm had also become longer, so both sisters were fatigued by the end of the day.

Finn on the other hand was well rested, laid down talking to his brothers. 

“Feeling any better Finny boy?” Asked Thomas.

“A tad.” He said “I just wished you’d warned me.” 

“Wished he’d warned you what lad?” Asked Arthur.

“That she was so bloody pretty.” 

That earned a laugh from Finns three older brothers. 

“He’s definitely sick in the head. Fallen for the first girl he’s seen in two weeks.”laughed John.

“Shut it.” Finn croaked before wishing his brothers goodnight and trying to get some kip. As hard as he tried, his mind kept wandering back to Violet, and the soft stroke of her hands against his head.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Violet followed the same routine the next day, gently waking Finn and bringing him breakfast.  
He seemed to be feeling much better.

“Your temperatures gone down.” Violet smiled.

“Has it?” Finn asked, his voice restored from the croaky mess it had been. As happy as he was to be feeling better, he didn’t want to stop seeing Violet that quickly.

As if she had read his mind Violet spoke. “Suppose you won’t be needing me much longer.”  
“Suppose not.” Finn said

Two days later and he was already feeling right as rain.

The ginger lad was walking around the kitchen, dressed in a half tucked in shirt and trousers when Violet knocked on the door.

Finn opened it and stared at Violet speechlessly, not quite expecting her so early. As a blush of embarrassment crept over his freckles cheeks he realised he hadn’t said anything and must look quite moronic.

“Finn, you’re up?” Asked Violet breaking the silence “good to see.”

Finn smiled, but before he could speak Tommy walked behind Finn and interrupted him. “Yes, Miss Eisen, it is good to see.”   
Finn opened his mouth again and was again cut off by Tommy “Violet. A word. My office.”

Violet smiled politely to Finn and followed Tommy Shelby into his rather lavish office.

“Am I needed somewhere else Mr Shelby?” Violet asked, sitting neatly in front of the man as he lit a cigarette.

“No,you are not Violet.” The girl was surprised by Tommy Shelby’s use of her first name.

He blew out a cloud of smoke and adjusted his position in his chair.  
“I assume you understand the line of business my company is in Miss Eisen?” He asked, hinting towards the less than legal aspects of his trade with a stare.

“Let’s just say people get hurt and when they do I want someone trustworthy there. If i didnt make it clear enough in our first meeting,That’s where you come in.” 

“Yes Mr Shelby.” Violet nodded. She was beginning to understand what he meant.

“So like a medical assistant, for when you-“ she paused, not wanting to be too direct “- are feeling under the weather?”

“Yes Miss Eisen, I think you catch my drift.” He gestured vaguely with his hand as Violet mulled the prospect over. 

“What will I do when there are no, um, patients Mr Shelby?” 

He laughed, “Trust me, you’ll have enough bloody noses to deal with.” He looked pensive for a moment “If not you can help Finn with the books and such, you’re good with numbers?Im sure Pol amd Esme wouldnt mind am extra hand sometimes as i said” 

Violet nodded. 

“That’ll be all then.” The man said dismissively, turning a hand to his paperwork and whiskey.

“Thank you Mr Shelby.” Violet said politely as she left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

5  
“I’ll teach you to backchat you little wretch.” The gruff Irish voice sounded out. Not my sister, Violet thought. She was back in the convent, back to that dark place from her childhood, the shadow of a priest filled her vision. The side of her head was struck with a bible, pain stinging from her ear to her eye. Wack. Again she was hit, her vision went black in her left eye until all she saw was blackness. A voice, Freidas voice, asked softly “Your eye, Violet what happened to your eye?”

Through her work with the family Violet proved herself a useful employee of the Peaky Blinders. 

Things had become a lot better in her little life, she and Freida were no longer living hand to mouth. With her extra money Violet had been able to afford a few new dresses and a lick of paint for her house. 

The Shelby name also had its perks, Violet was no longer just a poor, miserable Jewish girl - she was the Shelby Family’s personal assistant and was treated with respect (Tommy had made it very clear that any remarks regarding her faith would be punished.)She’d also got to know the dynamics of each member much better.

She’d tried to treat Polly for her headaches, Pol usually dismissed Violets remedies, opting to just have a cup of tea and a chat with her instead. The matriarch of the clan had grown fond of the young woman, seeing a lot of herself in Violet. 

Esme Shelby was good to talk too, often chatting about her time travelling through the countryside and her wild years. Violet was also used as a babysitter for Esmes child, an agreement they bith enjoyed.

John Shelby would often arrive at the betting den with scrapes and the like.He felt mostly indifferent toward the girl, but she was loke by esme and subsequently like by him.

Arthur was worse when it came to injuries bless him, almost every night Violet had to wrap his hands in fresh bandage after a punch had split open healing wounds. 

Both the brothers enjoyed seeing Finn, attempt to flirt with a somewhat oblivious Violet.

Violet became good friends with Finn, they would organise the books together and she would laugh at his jokes. Finn’s feelings for the girl only grew, but he couldn’t voice them - not yet, he didn’t want to risk their existing friendship, it seemed to him Violet only wanted them to be friends. Nothing more.

Even Freida had been given extra business, Polly Shelby had her dresses rehemmed and fitted by her, along with the boys suits. Tommy had asked for her advice on a few matters,considering her secretarial job and she’d been useful when Lizzie Stark was busy. Tommy seemed to respect Freida, despite her looks she was one of the only women he didnt try and seduce. After half a year Freida was able to officially leave her job and was put on the Shelby Company payroll.

Tommy even began calling the girls by their first names. 

Violet had met Johnny Dogs whilst working the floor on watery lane, and she had met Charlie and Curley when Curley had burnt his fingers on a hot horse shoe.

The girls were trusted by the gang and vice versa.

At the end of another day organising betting slips Violet said goodnight to Polly and Esme. Catching Finn as she headed to the door she gave him a smile and wished him goodnight aswell. Finn wished she was staying. He just wanted to be near her. To keep her safe. 

“Romeo.” Arthurs voice called a frw moments after Violet had shut the door. “Family meeting.” 

Finn made his way to the table, standing behund the family congregation.

“London.Arthur, John we go tomorrow.” Tommy announced. “In a few weeks the Shelby Company limited will have stormed the south.” 

Finn accepted the fact he wouldnt be going without dispute.

“Don’t be too ambitious Tommy, you’ll get yourself killed.” Polly scorned throwing her silk scarf over the back of one of the wooden chairs.

Finn sat next to Arthur, John next to Esme and Polly stood, hands firmly clasped over the back of the chair as Tommy spoke.

“There are a few arrangements I need to make beforehand, but if things go well, we can finally become legitimate, You know the Italians and the Jews have been fighting. It’s something we can take advantage of.” He brushed a finger through his hair before ending the family meeting, leaving for his bedroom.

The next day Violet had arrived at the den and having been let in by Esme, noted the absence of the three eldest Shelby boys. Finn was leant over a desk of betting slips, organising them into jumbled piles.

“Finn,Finn let me help.” Violet offered, trying to organise the tornado of paper into something vaguely neat and uniform.

Finn watched as Violet focused on the task at hand, a shiver running up his spine each time her soft hands brushed against his rough fingertips. His eyes wandered up to hers, he noted the difference in colour between them, a feature he had noticed before but never pointed out.

It had beem nearly a year since the day he was nearly sick on her shoes. They both looked so different.

Violets face had grown elegantly raised cheekbones, she had also become accustomed to wearing makeup, nude lipsticks and pale red blushes. She had grown taller,nearly the same height Finn had reached. But her eyes had stayed the same.

Finn looked less boyish than he did when he first met Violet. His red hair was neatly styled and his suits were tailor made. He had a skinny figure, one of his insecurities, he knew Violet probably wanted someone muscular and handsome.

Little did he know but Violet loved Finns appearance, she didnt want any of the teenage brutes who so often asked her out. She liked Finn for Finn.

He found Violet more beautiful everyday and little did he know but her feelings for him were just as strong.

The boy misplaced a betting slip due to the distraction.

Violet caught him staring. “What are you looking at Finn Shelby?” She asked giving him a light hearted side eye.

“Excuse me if I’m out of order here Vi, but why’re your eyes like that?” He asked politely.

“Well..” Violet said, trying to disguise her faltering voice. “I was only-“ she had to stop herself, thrown off track by the question.

Suddenly, she felt cold. Arctic. Desperately,she tried to hide her sudden change in character, Finn had been ever so kind to her. He had become her best friend. Not that either had many others. Finn was feared in the streets because of his family, boys his age daren’t talk to him for fear of misspeaking or getting into trouble.

Violet understood that feeling too. There were a few girls from the synagogue who she used to talk to, but they had started to avoid her after hearing her new line of work. She didnt have the time to go anymore anyway.

Other than his siblings Violet was the closest friend Finn had and vice versa. 

Seeing her demeanour change Finn wished he’d kept his mouth shut.

“I think Polly needs me.” She choked out, unwilling to relive her past. Violet walked as calmly as possible into the kitchen, before closing the doors behind her and weeping quietly.

“What’s the matter love?” Pollys voice asked from the corner.

“Sorry Pol. I am fine- really I-“ she wiped the warm tears from her cheeks.

“No you’re not.Tell me why.” Polly said protectively.

“Finn asked about my eyes and well-“ another tear escaped “it all came back. The war. The orphanages. Everything. It’s my fault Pol, he’s my friend i should have told him.”

Polly collected her thoughts calmly. After a few months working for them Violet had elaborated on her past over tea. How her parents died and where shed been moved around afterwards. Vi had half explained to the woman why her eyes were mismatched, but never went as far to explain the entire ordeal.yPolly was the only one in the Shelby family Vi had told herself.

“You don’t have to tell him anything you don’t want to. You know what Have the day off love, youve been working yourself ragged as it is.Here.” Polly have the girl a small amount of money for the day “spend some time with Freida or something and let her know I say thank you for the wonders she did to my overcoat.” With a reassuring hug Polly sent Violet on her way before storming into the betting den, weaving her way through the early customers she found the boy.

“Finn Shelby. Don’t you dare upset that girl again.” She said harshly. 

“Is she really upset?” Finn asked. Regretful of the stupid bloody question immediately- of course she was.

“Are you stupid?” Polly retorted “ next thing you know you’ll be asking if you’re in love with her..” 

“Sorry Aunt Pol. I didn’t mean to.” Finn asked, a sense of worry rising in him concerning Violet.

“I know you didn’t Finn. But I think you deserve to know why she’s here and what she’s been through.”

Finn looked more serious.

Polly sighed and ran her fingers over each other before setting her hands down neatly.

“She used to live in France. Her parents died in the war and she was taken to England. Her and her sister have been theough a lot you know. Two young girls alone, orphaned. She says her eyes,” Polly paused “her eyes changed after she was hit, struck so many times that one changed colour and never changed back.”

Finn absorbed the information, he had grown up without parents aswell, but he had had Pol and Tommy. 

“Go make amends.” Polly instructed.

Finn nodded and walking in measured paces, went to find Violet.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Throwing on an overcoat and tucking on his flat cap, Finn rushed out the door. Looking left and right he saw Violet slowly walking away.

He ran up to her, “Violet,” he began “Vi wait.” She stopped on the street corner and wiped a tear from her eye.

“Sorry Finn, I don’t mean to cry.” She smiled weakly “it’s just...difficult.”

“Don’t be sorry Vi.” Finn held her forearms comfortingly, looking down into her eyes. “Forget I ever asked. You know I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.” He smiled as she wiped away some of the black smudges from her mascara.

“Seeings as half the family have the day off why don’t you and me join in the fun eh? Let me take you to the pictures.” Finn offered.

“Ok Finn, but I want to be back at the den by six, Freidas picking me up when she gets back from one of her meetings.” 

The pair walked down to the theatre in the heart of the city, Finn bought a bag of pick n mix and had a whale of a time throwing them up into the air and attempting to catch them as they fell. It did make Violet laugh. The cinema was practically empty, and anyone who was in the same room didnt want to disturb the young Shelby boy.

Finn hadn’t paid much attention when buying their tickets. He thought he was seeing a romance, with handholding and fluttering eyelashes and a hint to violet how he felt, instead the black and white screen displayed a thriller, following the crimes of a Transylvanian count.

Finn found it all incredibly scary although, Violet seemed to feel the same way. As the fang wielding antagonist made his way across the screen Finn felt his heart jackhammer. To his surprise it wasnt because of the film, it was because in her fear Violet had nestled her head into his chest and was gripping his hand for dear life.

“You ok Vi?” Finn asked holding her awkwardly.

“Im fine.” Violet said “just tell me when its over. Vampires are scary.”

“Ok.” he said, giving her hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.He sat there, enjoying the softness of Violets hand and the warmth of her body in the somewhat drafty room,equally scared of rhe film and comforted by her.

“Its over”. Finn said as the credits rolled.

Violet looked up at Finn, head still resting on his chest, before sitting up and adjusting her hair.  
“Im never watching a horror film again.” She said with a smile.Finn smirked at the silliness of the girl. 

“What do you want to do now Vi?” He asked as they exited the cinema , feeling the light and smog of the city encompass them again.

“We could go see the wreck of the Garrison, The marquis of Lorne is nice, or to the new dance hall down the way, we could shop or something, anything really, how about-“ Finns excitement was calmed when Violet interrupted him.

“Oh solnyshka, calm down.”she patted him on the shoulder lightly and his heart fluttered.  
“Let’s go back and help Esme out, everyone’s else is away.”

“Alright.” Finn smiled, giving her a playful nudge with his arm.

Violet enjoyed the pleasant silence as they journeyed back to Esme. “Vi, what does it mean?” Finn asked.

“What does what mean?” Violet Replied.

“Solnyshka?” Finns Birmingham accent and foreign tongue butchered the Russian word.

“Oh.” Violet looked to the pavement and smiled as they walked. “Solnyshka means sunshine.”

Finn felt as if a warm blanket had been wrapped round his chest.

“Freida always called me tsvitochik” Violet looked fondly at Finn “it means little flower, so-“ she giggled and tucked a curl of black hair behind her ear “it only makes sense that my best friend be my sunshine.” 

Finn smiled brightly, fixing his flat cap as they walked down the street.

He loved the way the Russian words sounded, he couldn’t describe things as beautifully as Violet, but to him her voice speaking its native tongue sounded like thick treacle, warmed over a pudding.

Violet seemed to glow to Finn. A soft glow which radiated further when she laughed and gained brightness through every single one of her actions. 

The two talked on their way home. Finns tall figure loomed protectively over Violet, who’s long, curled black hair had been pinned into a low,messy bun, a crown of escaped ringlets cascading from the crest of her head to the nape of her neck. The girls pale skin looked like porcelain in the light, somehow paler than Finns.

He was sporting his usual flat cap and suit, announcing his status as a Shelby. Violet wore a navy dress and black heeled boots, under a black cotton overcoat.

They arrived back at the den around lunchtime, Tommy’s boys had been keeping the business running well, and customers bustled about handing over money and filling in betting slips.

Finn excused himself to help with the trading, as Violet opened the great,green doors to the kitchen, shutting them tidily behind her.

Having hung her coat up on the rack, she set the kettle on the stovetop to boil and set about frying three eggs. She set two slices of brown bread on the stovetop, letting them crisp evenly.

As the simple meal readied, Violet poured out two cups of tea. Spending the morning with Finn had been lovely, Violet found him so thoughtful yet boyishly adorable. 

Filling the teapot she set it on the kitchen table, before buttering the toast and putting one egg on her slice and two on Finns.

She laid out the cutlery just so and asked one of the men stood outside the door to please send Finn. He smiled and did so graciously, Violet was sure she had patched up a broken nose of his a month ago.

Sat down together, Finn ate his lunch as Violet crossed her legs, sipped her tea and ate her food too.

Violet forked the last of the egg into her mouth, before holding the toast in her hands and taking deep crunches out of it. Finn did the same, thanking Violet for the food.

“Tea?” Violet asked Finn.

“Thanks Vi.” He offered his cup as she poured out the last of the steaming liquid.

She stood up and took the two dirty dishes to the sink, and began to scrub and wipe them clean, along with some of the other cutlery and such that had been no doubt abandoned by John or Arthur for somebody else to sort out.

Finn took a gulp of his tea and setting it down lit a cigarette.

“Want one?” He offered Violet.

“No, no Solnyshka. - Freida says i should wait until im eighteen ” She Replied as Finn let out a puff of smoke. “You look so much like your brothers when you smoke.” She smiled.

Picking up the dishcloth she turned and began drying the washed kitchen miscellanea. 

Finn yawned. “Christ.” He said.

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Violet asked, setting down one mug and beginning in another.

“Not a bloody wink.” Finn smiled. “Esme and John are like rabbits you know?” 

“Finn!” Violet scalded playfully. 

As the two laughed Esme herself walked into the kitchen. 

“What’s up with you two?” She asked. Pouring herself a glass of water , “thick as bloody thieves you are.” She said, exiting the kitchen. She rolled her eyes with a knowing smile as she left, if neither of those two admitted their love for the other soon she’d bloody lose it.

“She likes you, you know.” Finn smiled.

“No she doesn’t.” Violet retorted. “Only woman in this house who likes me is Polly.”  
Violet ceases her drying.   
“Speaking of where is Pol?” 

“Said she was going to the countryside sometime today. Don’t think it was important.” Finn put out his cigarette.

“As long as she’s back soon, Freida had some clothes and things to give her. Remind me to tell Freida that Tommy wants to see her won’t you?” 

“Course.” Finn smiled. “Let’s get back to bloody work.” So, leaving the kitchen and out into the betting den, they did.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Violet worked the floor with Finn that afternoon, sorting out the accounts and paperwork as Finn jotted down odds on the chalkboard.

She yawned profusely as the evening deepened.

“You tired?” Asked Finn.

Violet nodded, looking at the clock. “Time for me to go.” She smiled. Violet hugged Finn, her departure was a moment of the fay he lobed amd loathed, before slipping on her coat and walking home. She also told Freida she was going home, her sister was working in the office for Tommy along eith Lizzie Starke.

Violet walked off inot the night, falling asleep instantaneously.

Her peaceful slumber was interrupted, when a feverish knocking came from the front door. 

Violet wrapped on a nightgown and cracked open the door, seeing a desperate looking Finn and a running car she opened it completely.

“Finn?Is everything alright?” She asked, droplets of rain soaking his upturned collar.

“No. You need to come with me. Get dressed. We need to go.” Finn said trying to calm the panic in his voice.

Violet nodded and laced her boots,throwing on a thin white dress and running back downstairs.

She ran into the street and was immediately drenched by the horrific weather.

Finn ushered her into the car as it sped off down the street.

“Whats happened?” Violet asked. 

“It’s Tommy.” He explained. “Sabini roughed him up. Freida found him.He’s at the hospital right now..”Droplets of water ran down Violets face, shed been soaked in the short dash from house to car. 

“Here.” He placed his coat over her shoulders and she slipped into its warmth.

“We should be there soon.” Finn said anxiously.

As if on cue the car pulled to a stop and Finn and Violet jumped out. Swinging open doors and running through empty corridors until they found Tommy, a doctor sat next to his bed, stitching up a laceration across his stomach.

Shrugging off Finns coat, Violet launched into action.

The other Shelbys stood nervously around Tommy.

“I need bandages and clean water.” The doctor instructed, another nurse rushed off to get them as Violet approached.  
“get me another suture kit and some weak disinfectant.”

Violet nodded, familiar with small heath hospital despite her time away, she collected the items and returned as quickly as possible. Her long black hair sweeping down to her back as she knelt beside Tommy. 

“You missed a finger.” Violet said, all of a sudden instructing the doctor on what to do. She had spent the last year treating people after all, and keeping up to date on medical procedure. She cracked it back into line and bandaged it, desperately trying to ignore Tommys slip in and out of consciousness.

She held a piece of bandage and soaked it in the disinfectant, dabbing gently at Tommy’s cuts, scrapes and blood spattered swollen features.

“You’re going to be ok.” Violet promised continuing her work. She sounded confident, in truth she was terrified. What if it had been worse? What if they had killed him? What if it had been finn?

She spent the rest of the night tending to him and having done all she could she picked up Finns discarded coat from the hours before and curling under it best she could, fell asleep on the bed at the opposites end of the room,completely exhausted. 

Th next morning the ward was freezing cold,  
“Violet?”Finn whispered nudging her exposed, shivering shoulder. He repeated her name again.

“Finn?” she whispered. “Ive got to look after Tommy.”

“Its ok. Hes well looked after. Christ Violet how much sleep did you get last night?”

“Not much.” she sat up “Ill be two minutes Finn.” She yawned.  
She poured Thomas a glass of water and emptied his chamber pot. He woke as she was bringing him a new pillow and blanket 

“Thomas?” She said, as he sat up. “No,no lie down, you need to stay still or youll split your stitches.”

Tommy lay back down with a grunt. “Christ Vi.” He croaked. “You look like hell.” 

“As do you.” She Replied. Dabbing at a few spots of blood she had missed the night before. Tommy’s eye was swollen and he’d fractured a few ribs.

The nurse from the night before walked into the ward.

“Go home and get changed Violet. You’ve done your job. I’ve got a meeting.”He croaked.

“Lie down and recover.”Violet said.Dragging herself to her feet and walking away, as the other nurse approached.

Finn made her promise to eat something before she left.

She walked her way home and got properly dressed, she found it odd that Freida wasnt home. She wanted to know she was ok.

After ringing the den on watery lane and finding out Freida wasnt hurt, she ate the heel of the loaf if bread an ran herself a bath.

She found herself shaking, panicked at the realisation of it all. After half an hour in the water she got dressed and fixed her hair, making her way back to the hospital.

She found the Shelby family stood around him. Finn saw her and gave her a tight hug. “Thanks for the coat Finn.” she shrugged it off her shoulders to hand over.

“Keep it. I’ve got plenty.” she smiled and placed it down, moving round arthur to replenish Tommys water jug and check his pulse.

“Violet.” Polly said hushed. “We need a word.”

“Last night Freida was working late. I know youve been told she found Tommy and that shes ok.” Polly paused. “She was there when Sabini raided the parlour and he has sent threats.”

Violet threw her hands up to cover her mouth and gasped. 

“What are we going to do?” Violet tried not to cry.

“She’s staying at my place. Shes shaken but not hurt. Just worried.”

Polly hugged the thin shaking body of the girl.

“Shush pet. Itll be fine. Ive spoken with Tommy and he has a plan.” 

Violet nodded. “What is it?” 

“London.” Polly stated, closelt observing Violets reaction. “Freida needs somewhere safe, and we have a man who we need to trust.”

Violet nodded as Polly continued “His name is Alfie Solomons, hes Jewish, like you are. Freida will be sent there and,” Polly paused “If things go well between them, there will be a wedding.”

Violet absorbed the information. “But she will be safest there?” 

“Yes.” Polly replied, seeing the sadness in Violets eyes “She will be.”


	8. Chapter 8

8

The third day after the attack Tommy was up and about, shuffling from his bed to the window and back again.

Freida and Violet found themselves stood infront of him, expectant of instruction.

“Freida, Sabinis men have seen your face and that makes Birmingham a dangerous place for you.” He spoke through chapped lips. “As i have said, Mr Solomons is currently unmarried as are you. An alliance could be just what we need.”

“London, Thomas? Who will do my job here?” Freida asked.

“I have Polly for that, and Violet and Lizzie. If you dont like the man, Ill have you sent to live with Ada.”

Violet looked across to her sister. “Eto tvoy ybor (its your choice)-“ she began.

“Violet. English, please. Weve spoken about this before.” Tommy croaked, his chapped lips abrasive.

“Sorry Thomas.” She replied.

Tommy nodded, the two girls had a habit of calling him Thomas not Tommy.

“I was just saying that she should go if she wants to.” the younger sister suggested.

“Ill go.” Freida said. “When?” 

“Today.” Tommy answered. “Pack your bags and be at the dockyard tonight. Ill tell you more on the boatride down.”

As Violet poured Tommy another bedside cup of tea, he stopped her.

“You too Violet. Just for the boat journey. I know youll be worrying about me splitting my stitches. When we arrive in London you can get the train home.”

“Yes Thomas.” She responded. Folding his bedsheets as he got up and walked away from the sisters, tailed by his soldiers.

The sisters were at the dockyard that evening as promised. Freida had packed up two small,black leather trunks with clothes and haberdashery equipment. The girls had no treasures or ornaments.

Freida had a small canvas bag filled with clothes, and a wicker basket holding some wrapped scones and some medicine for Tommy. 

They waited and chatted with Charlie. 

“Hello Violet.Hello Freida” smiled Curley, waving as the canal boat he stood in neared the dock.

He threw the rope to Charlie, who swiftly docked the boat. “Seen Tommy?” he added.

“Hello Curley.” smiled Freida. Both girls had become fond of the simple and friendly giant. Curley liked horses. Everyone knew there wasnt a mean bone in his body.

“Here.” Violet said, producing a small horse, stitched from a flour sack. It was filled with sand and fit perfectly into the palm of Curleys hand.

A few weeks prior, Finn had been walking with Violet round the docks. They had sat down with Curley, he loved talking about horses and looking after them. Charlie mentioned it would be Curleys birthday soon and Violet wanted to do something for him.

So, she and Freida had stitched him a toy horse. Something he liked. Something simple.

“Happy Birthday Curley.” smiled Freida.

“Thankyou Violet. Thankyou Freida.” he said hikding the horse gently, before running off to put it on a small shelf in the garage.

“Ready to go?” Tommy asked, appearing out of nowhere.

“Yes.” Freida answered fpr the both of them. 

“Come on.” Tommy instructed, checking his watch with his lesser bruised eye. 

Violet boarded the boat, followed by Freida and Tommy, Curley hopping on last as they drifted out of Birmingham.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Freida and Violet took turns cooking and making up the bed for Tommy. They slept on the second bunk in the small boat. Curley preffered to sit outside, said he felt scared in the hull, would rather have the fresh air and be able to steer.

After a few days the clarity and peace of the countryside was clouded with thick London fog. Tonmy finally woke up.

Freida and Tommy spent the last hour on the boat, discussing business. Freida was an intelligent woman and Tommy was proud to say he could take credit for some of her business sense. He told her a little bit more about Alfie Solomons, he had been a captain in the war and Tommy trusted him.

Tommy had taken on the role of big brother for the girls, he liked to think of himself as a guardian. They were close to family to him.

Soon enough Curley docked the boat, they were in Camden. Tommy stepped off the boat first, assisting Freida with a hand. She wrapped her navy overcoat around her long black dress and allowed her boots to graze the gravel underfoot. Freidas short hair did nothing to protect her from the chill of the London air.

Tommy offered a hand for Violet, which she took politely and jumped down.

“Is that Finns?” Tommy said,gesturing to the overcoat whilst sparking up a cigarette as the three of them waited to be invited into the large dank building.

“Yes.” Violet said, hiding her blush, trying to look as mature as possible. 

“Christ.” Tommy said lighting a cigarette.

Violets hair had been braided into a neat updo by Freida. The group gave each other solid nods. Violet wanted to know that Freida was going to he safe.

“You go get that train home.” Tommy Shelby told Violet, handing her a one way ticket. 

Violet swallowed hard and nodded. 

“ty v bezopasnosti, pomni, ya lyublyu tebya. I pisat'. YA khochu pis'mo ot tebya kazhduyu nedelyu..” (you stay safe,remember i love you. And write. I expect a letter from you every week.) She said to Freida. Violet leant forward and hugged her tightly. She would miss her sister.

“Yesli takovyye budut, yesli eti londontsy sdelayut chto-nibud', ya ikh ub'yu.” (If any of these London men do anything, I will kill them.) Violet added, her uncharacteristic aggression making Freida smile.

“Not if i kill them first.” Freida said in English with a smile, plastering a confused look over Tommys face.

The sisters exchanged kisses, before Violet headed off to the train station.

“Mr Shelby?” A lanky gentleman called.

Tommy walked through the large doors, down a musky corridor, Freida following him smartly.

As they reached a doorway the man stopped, asking to check for weapons. Tommy handed over a pistol, but he didnt stop.

“Put him down ollie.” a gruff voice boomed from the end of the large room.

“Put him down Ollie,hes only little.” Alfie Solomons instructed. 

Ollie stepped back. 

“You two on youre own?” Alfie asked stepping into a clearer view. He was tall and wore an black waistcoat and an apron over a wrinkled white shirt, a scar ran the length of the left side of his jaw. 

Freida was surprised to find him roguishly handsome, he had scruffy brown hair and large eyes. She found herself looking him up and down, he was tall and muscular, like a bulldog.

“Just me and the lady.” Tommy stated.

Alfie glanced at Freida, drinking in her features. He noticed her blue eyes fluttering along his silhouette and her dainty hands clasping each other. His workers had noticed the stunning woman too, muttering their thoughts allowed in Hebrew, Russian and Polish.

“Pleased to meet you.” Alfie said lowly, not one for great introductions.

Alfie had been told very little about the woman by Tommy, not even a name, just that she was brave and clever, and would make a good wife. Hed also warned Alfie that she was fearsome when need be and had no tolerance for any, as Tommy had put it, bullshit.

“You’re a brave lad aint ya.”He said. Turning around and shuffling back the way he came, visitors in tow. 

Gesturing vaguely with a hand he suggested “Want to take a look at my bakery?”

Tommy followed him, trailed by Freida. The presence of the woman was causing a noticeable stir among the workers. Freida seemed unphased by the stares.

“We bake all sorts here mate yeah.”

“Did you know we bake over ten thousand loaves a week? Can you believe it?” he said over his shoulder. 

“We bake the white bread, we bake the brown bread. Would you like to try some?” he asked Tommy, gesturing to a table full of bottles and glasses.

“Do you want to try?” he asked Freida.

“No, thankyou Mr Solomons. I dont drink.” Freida rejected politely. Alfie nodded. Normally he would have scalded someone for calling his bread what it really was, he just couldnt seem to do it to her.

“Suit yourself love. What’ll it be Tommy?” He asked.

“I think ill try the brown.” He said. 

“Brown.” Mr Solomons stated as one of his men poured Tommy a glass. His eyes watched as Tommy took a sip.

“Not bad.” Tommy said.

“Not bad, Not bad?” Mr Solomons said “Its fucking awful mate. White stuff, now that is for the bosses.” 

Alfie paused.

“Come.” he said stalking off to his office. “Bring her with you.”

Alfie sat across from Tommy and Freida. Alfie ignored her, hed assumed she was just one of Tommys floozies. He guessed the story about Sabini was cowshit, Tommy probably just wanted her gone.

The men spoke about war and business as Freida sat listening, waiting to be introduced.

Alfie Solomons pulled out a gun. “If i shot you in the head-“ he began to Tommy.

“Put the gun down Mr Solomons.” Freida said calmly. 

“Only joking love.” Alfie said surprised at the womans gall. “Just not used to having two gypsies in my office is all.” He shrugged.

“Nothing wrong with being a traveller.” Freida said, deducing that Tommy hadnt told Alfie she was also a Russian Jew.

“Easy for you to say- whats your name anyway?” Alfie said.

“Freida.” She answered with a raised eyebrow. Alfie looked taken aback in her change of tone.

“Youre a Jew arent you?” Freida began somewhat harshly, “Do you speak hebrew?”

“As a matter of fact-“ Alfie began in an aggravated tone.

“כי אני עושה, מר סולומונס. (Because I do Mr Solomons.)” 

“Oh.” he said. 

“I also speak Russian and Polish and I think youre workers need to watch their mouths.”

His eyes fell to Freidas slender hand as it pulled out the Star of David she wore around her neck.

“My apologies Miss-“

“Miss Eisen.” She said, smirking at Alfie.

“Yes, thankyou Freida.” Tommy said, coughing his way back into the conversation.

“As i said, you need us.” Tommy stated. “But most importantly you two need each other.”

Alfie deliberated for a moment, before handing Tommy a bag of salt.

“Peace.” Freida said smartly.

“Ill stay in contact with both of you.”Tommy said, standing up and exiting the office.

“Well.” Said Alfie. “Sorry about that.” He said gruffly, suddenly akward arounf Freida.

“So what have you organised for me?” Freida asked.

“Youll work alongside me, attending meetings and the like.” 

“Where will I be staying?” Freida asked.

Alfie opened the cupboard in his desk and took out an envelope. 

“Youll be staying in my house, i have a guest room set up for you.”

“Ive booked a table for the ritz tommorow night.” he began, but was interrupted as a slobbering great bull mastiff plodded into the office.

“Who the fuck let you in Cyril?” Alfie asked the dog, who had already begun sniffing Freidas ankles.

“Hello Cyril.” She cooed. “Arent you lovely?” She ran her fingers through his glossy coat as he panted at her adoringly.

Alfie looked on dumbstruck. Cyril was only ever like this around him, other than that he was a lumbering great beast with the growl of a gargoyle.

“Is Cyril a he?” Freida asked snapping Alfie out of his gaze.

“Yeah. Yeah he is.” Alfie said, allowing a small smile to creep over his face, creasing his eyebrows happily he realised that was probably the first time hed smiled in a while.

“Good boy.” Freida said as the dog sat its heavy head in her lap.

“Piss off Cyril.” Alfie said with a whistle. 

Freida watched as the dog left.

“As I was saying you’ll be working with me, so we can, get to know each other.” He disnt wlaborate, the word marriage was resting on the tip of his tongue.

“Well, we might be getting married. So getting to know each other wont hurt will it?” Freida said with a raised eyebrow.

Fuck. Alfie thought to himself. 

He nodded at her and felt his brown eyes linger on her blue ones much longer than necessary.

“Lets get working then.” Alfie said with a rare smile, maybe getting married wouldnt be as bad as he’d thought.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Violet spent the train journey reading the paper and enjoying the scenery of the English landscape rush past her as she made her way home, hoping Freida would be ok and that Alfie Solomons was respectful and kind.

The train pulled into the small heath station in the evening and Violet felt happy to be home.  
She’d missed Finn dearly, despite the fact they had been apart less than a week.

Hopping off the train she caught a cab to Watery Lane and made her way inside the den. It was a saturday and therefore the den was empty save the few remaining customers, eager to place their last bets and get home for supper.

Violet hung Finns coat on the peg and placed her bag down in the empty kitchen. Making her way through the few men there, she greeted the regulars. 

Knocking on the office door, she saw Finn and Isiah going through a pile of betting slips, likely sorting out the winners from the losers.

At the rap of her knuckles both their heads shot up.

“Evening Isiah.” She smiled, giving the older boy a hug as Finn stood. 

“Good do see you Vi.” he smiled “Ill leave you two to it.” He said winking at Finn as he left.

Violet smiled at Finn and yawned. She looked down at her feet before gazing back at Finn.

“I missed you.” She admitted. 

“I missed you too.” He said walking round from behind the desk. 

Violet looked up at him as he enveloped her in a tight hug, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

“Have you eaten?” He asked holding her shoulders and looking at her intently.

“Not yet, Finn, no.” she sighed. 

Polly walked in and Violet turned and gave her a hug.

“Good to see you back love.” Polly announced.   
“Im headed in for the night.” She said.

Polly smirked to herself as she left the room, locking up shop and herding the last few stragglers out.

Violet turned back to Finn.

“Come on.” Finn said, opening the door “lets get you something to eat.”

Violet walked through the now empty room to the kitchen. Finn walking beside her.

“Where is everyone?” she asked.

“All at home. And Johns with Esme and the kids to visit the Lees for the weekend.”Finn answered.

Violet yawned again and reached for the pan hanging on the wall. 

“Vi.” Finn stopped her “Sit down. Ill cook.” he pulled out a chair for her.

“Finn,” her smile melted him “You cant cook.” 

“I can try.” he replied.

He burned the bacon and toast, but the eggs were almost on par with Violets.

“Thankyou.” She said gratefully as they ate.  
Having finished, Violet felt her eyelids get heavy, as her head rested on her folded arms as she leant on the table, she found herself falling asleep.

“Vi?” Finn woke her up “maybe it would be best if you slept in the spare room,here.” The girl was far too tired to go home, despite the short walk.

She yawned and agreed. Violet unpacked her clothes for the night,bathed and changed into a white silk nightgown. Its hem was trimmed with lace and brushed just above her knee.

She dried her hair and let it hang loose. Instantly, she curled under the warm sheets and slept.

Finn, on the other side if the wall, was contented in knowing that she was safe.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Finn woke to the sound of a gentle humming. Looking to his bedside clock he saw it was six thirty in the morning.

He threw on a pair of trousers, leaving his hair unset. Making his way downstairs the humming became louder. Realising it was coming from the kitchen he looked through the doorway and found himself stood still, staring forward to one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Violet was humming happily to herself, hair cascading halfway down her back as she poured a cup of tea. She was still wearing her white nightie, Finn had seen models in magazines and starlets in films but none of them came close to Violet. 

Her pale pink fingernails tapped against the wooden surface top as she stirred her tea.

Finn cleared his throat. “Good morning Violet.” he managed to spit out.

“Oh!” The girl gasped, caught off guard. “Sorry Finn, I didnt think youd be up yet.” She blushed.

“Its ok.” Finn said. “I dont mind.” he admitted shyly.

“Would you like tea?” Violet asked akwardly.

“Yes.” he replied sitting down. 

Violet drank her tea with him before walking gracefully over to the doorway. 

“Violet.” Finn said.

“Yes Finn?” She replied, hopeful hed finally say what shed been wishing him to say since she had known him.

“Violet I-“ he began.

She paced over to him placing her hands on his bare shoulders. 

“What is it?” She asked softly.

Finn gulped and gently placed his hands around her waist, the silk feeling soft against his rough fingertips. In a moment of hot courage, Finn moved his face towards Violets, his soft lips brushing against hers.

She felt each muscle in her body tense and then relax. 

They pulled away from the soft kiss. Violet resting her head on Finns shoulder, eyes closed as he held her as if she were a porcelain doll, fragile and willing to break at any second.

“We need to get ready.” Violet said, Finn didnt miss the hint of worry in her voice. Oh christ. Had he done something wrong? Violet had wanted the kiss hadn’t she? 

She brushed his hair back into place with a nervous smile and gone upstairs.

He went upstairs himself and got dressed properly, sorting out his hair and covering it with his flatcap.

By the time half seven rolled around Polly, Tommy, Arthur and a mixture of customers and workers had filled the floor.

Violet wore a blue slipdress with white embellishments, she was happy to have packed it as a spare for her trip to London. 

She let her mind wander as she stacked the papers. Did Finn really like her? She knew that she liked him, but she wasn’t sure what that kiss had meant. 

At midday she made tea and lunch for everybody. 

“Whats up with you?” Polly said with a small frown as she watched Violet pour the tea. She was sat at the table with Esme and Lizzie.

“Nothing Pol.” Violet responded despondently.

“Come on, you can tell old Pol.” Polly said, unsure of what was making Violet so uneasy.

“What is it?” asked Lizzie. Esme cocked an eyebrow.

“Well,” she blushed “This morning Finn kissed me.”

“Fucking finally.” hooted esme. Lizzie smiled and Polly smirked knowingly. “Thought hed never do it.” Polly added. “Whats got you upset then? I thought you liked him?” The eldest woman added.

“I do,” Violet began “At least I think I do. I just wish I knew how he felt.”

As the women began to give relationship advice Finn was alone in one of the smaller side offices deliberating wether to seek out help from his older brothers.

He walked out of the office and over to Arthur and John, who were bickering about the days odds.

Finn swallowed, he was going to get completely ripped and he knew it.

“Can i ask you two something?” He asked timidly.

“Go ahead.” John instructed with a smirk.

“Its,” Finn began “Its kind of private.” 

“Alright then. Office it is.” Arthur stated, dropping down his pen and walking over to the small room.

“What is it then?” John asked. 

“This morning, well,” he hesitated “this morning i kissed Violet.”

John laughed whilst Arthur sat grinning.

“Think that’s scared her off for good then.” John giggled.

“Shut it John, poor lads scared as a rabbit.” Arthur said smiling “Have you asked her about it?” 

“No.” Finn replied, “I havent.” 

“Well just see how things go, if it was that bad just forget it happened.” John said.

Patting Finn on the back the brothers left. “We’ve got work to do.”


	12. Chapter 12

12

As the evening drew near Tommy Shelby arrived.

Finn decided to ask his possibly smartest brother.

“I really like her Tommy.” he said at the end of the conversation.

“Good.” Tommy replied “Just dont get her fucking pregnant. Not until you’re married.” he joked.  
“On your way Finn.” Tommy smiled. “These things sort themselves out.”

Finn left and Tommy retired to his office.

Violet checked in the kitchen and other rooms downstairs and couldn’t find him. So she headed upstairs, she knocked gently on the bathroom door and his bedroom door. No answer. She pushed each door open to reveal an empty room.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen. Racking her brains for where he could be. Thats when she smelt it. The wafts of cigarette smoke drifting in from the opened window.

Stepping out into the dark evening, she saw Finn leant against the house. He tilted his head in her direction and put out his cigarette.She went and stood next to him as he dropped his hands to his sides.

“Are you ok?” he asked sheepishly.

“Im fine.” she said. “are you?”

The tone of the conversation was slightly awkward for both parties.

“Im ok too.” Finn replied, both of them staring upwards at the darkening sky.

Gingerly Finn intertwined his pinkie finger with hers, as she accepted his hand, he adjusted his grip, interlocking their fingers comfortably.

They stood looking up as the last of the stars appeared, eyes fixed squarely on the stars for fear they may catch dissapointment fleeting over a worried face if they looked at each other.

“Goodnight Finn.” Violet said, “Ill see you tommorow.”

“This morning-“ Finn began, but she was already gone.

She had stepped out of the backyard and into the betting den. She fetched her case from upstairs and slipped on Finns jacket, leaving for home, mind filled to the brim with hopes and worries concerning Finn.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Violet was up and early the next day, changed into a blue and white checked summer dress, she headed to work.

“Morning.” John said. “Didn’t know Finn was into picnic blankets.” 

“Leave off John.” Esme said, striking her husband across the chest with a newspaper, before pulling him down into a kiss

“Morning Esme.” Said Violet. 

“Morning darling.” said Esme. “Pay this idiot no mind, you look lovely.” Esme rolled her eyes.

Violet went to make tea for everybody.

“Thankyou Violet.” Tommy said with a loud release of breath as he sat down his tea.

“Thanks love.” Said Lizzie when she recieved her coffee.

She dashed out of the office and set the tray down in the kitchen, opening the floodgates and letting in the daily customers.

“Morning Violet.” a few of them smiled.

Violet moved to one of the smaller desks to start taking bets. She averted her gaze to the floor as she saw Finn, hurrying down the stairs.

Finn stole glances at the girl he was pining over as often as possible, feeling like some sort of specimen under a microscope, Violet set to work.

Violet looked up from her work when the room started clapping. Seeing Pol walk through the doors she got to her feet and joined the applause.

“Happy birthday Pol.” Tommy announced as a confused look spread across her face.

Violet couldnt hear the rest if the conversation ovr the noise, but felt happy for Polly nonetheless.

“Cmon Finn.” Tommy said walking towards the door with Pol.

He looked at Vi longingly, as Arthur hit him upside the head and laughed.

Violet looked up, and gave him a small smile, before returning back to her work.

As the afternoon drew closer and the Shelby family had returned to the gambling den, Violet felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. 

“You ok Pol?” she asked.

“Finns waiting for you outside.” She smiled “Says he wants to talk.” 

Vi swallowed nervously and smoothed out her dress as she walked to the door.

She stepped into the backgarden and saw a pair of smart black shoes attached to a silhoutte, cast upon one of the few white sheets, hung out to dry.

“Finn?” she asked, seeing the boy standing opposite her, small bunch of wildflowers in his hand.

“Here.” he said nervously handing Violet the arrangement.

“Thanks Finn.” She smiled softly, “Polly said you wanted to talk.”

“I do.” he said “I do.” 

Violet held the flowers infront of her, as if she were a bride.

“I just want to apologise for yesterday morning. John said i should have talked to you first.” he hesitated “But i didnt.” he took a deep breath “So im telling you now.”

Violet could seen the nerves consuming Finn. “Its ok.” she comforted, waiting patiently for him to speak.

“I like you.” he released his breath, “Tommy said that its the twentieth century and that you have a choice.” 

“Finn.” Violet smiled “Its ok.” Finn found her words soothing the rising heat on his back. 

“I like you too.” Violet replied, she held Finns hands down at the sides, and tilting up on her tiptoes placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, before dropping them down.

In that second, as Finn allowed Violets lips to encompass his, time seemed to slow down. He could see the sheets on the line, rippling in the breeze as he closed his eyes, suddenly the air didnt smell of coal or birmingham smog, it smelt like flowers and riverwater and Finn loved it.

“Would you like to come out with me tonight?” Finn asked, holding Violets hands in his own.

“Yes.” Violet nodded.

“Good. Ill be round yours at eight.” he said, absolutely lovesick.

Waiting downstairs he called up to her “You done in there?” he asked. “Were going out after all.” 

“Yeah Im done.” she said, doing up her last button.

“C’mon, everyones waiting outside.” Finn turned his head as Violet descended the stairs. She was breathtaking. “Wow.” he said, Violet had chosen a little black dress, which matched her heels and accentuated her slim physique. 

Violet had also refined her makeup, mascara accentuated her lashes and eyeliner which really brought out her eyes.

Finn felt underdressed. 

Violet slipped into Finns overcoat as he pulled on another one of his. She adjusted his hair whilst he admired her. He loved it when she wore his coat, it made her happy and it reminded him that Violet liked him back and that this wasn’t just some extended daydream.

They stepped off the doorstep and turned to see their group of friends waiting for them. 

Harry was a shorter boy, with square features and clever eyes, a cigarette hung loosely from his mouth and he wore similar clothes to Finn. He was known for his jokes and revelry. On Harrys arm hung Patricia, she was his height and wore a face of contempt. Nonetheless Violet had come to adore her over the past few months, she was sharp, witty and political amd contrasted Harrys simpler humour with prowess amd skill.

Next to them stood was Lucy, a desperate starlet with an affection for mink and shakespeare. Her parents were supposedly rich travellers who had left her in birmingham to grow up. With an empty house and no parents to speak of, her parties had become the stuff of legend. 

Isiah stood next to her with a few of his friends, Violet recognised a few of them. They worked for the company doing small jobs, working as the eyes and ears for Thomas.

“Where we headed?” Asked Finn.

“How about Matilda’s?” Suggested Lucy “They opened last month.”

“Matildas it is.” Smiled Samuel, one of the boys.

He and Lucy linked arms and strolled off, followed by Pat and Harry and Isaih and Daniel.

Finn offered his arm and Violet accepted happily.

The short walk to Matildas was sped up by Harrys need to play knock a door run, a game which left Pat scalding him playfully and Lucy being lifted by Sam as they ran.

Matildas was the hottest joint in town. Finn walked through the crowd with a certain swagger, Violet felt proud to be with him. 

“Ill have a whiskey on the rocks.” Finn instructed the barman “Irish.” 

“What do you want Vi?” Finn asked. 

“Gin and Tonic.” Violet requested definitely.

“And a Gin and Tonic. Light on the gin.” Finn added.

The barman nodded and began pouring the drinks. Violet was leant against the bartop whilst Finn chatted with Sam.

“Hey,” a man who had just stood next to Violet asked, “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“No, sorry.” Violet tried to be polite “Im here with-“ 

“Shes here with me.” Finn interupted, a protective hand around Violets waist. 

“Sorry” The man stutterd having seen Finn. He wasnt drunk enough to ignore a Shelby.

The bartender slid over Violets drink and she thanked him. She sat with Finn at the bar as they finished their drinks.

“You feeling alright?” Finn asked, wary of the fact that it was Violets first time drinking.

“Im russian Finn. Are you going to ask me to dance?” she said playfully.

“Violet, do you want to?” he asked.

“Yes. I do.” She smiled sweetly as he led her to the dance floor and they swung around to a jazz number. Finn was a surprisingly good dancer, but he didnt have a touch on Violet. Her body moved to the beat with ease and elegance, her hair bouncing along to each new melody and tune.

After a few songs the pair retired to a booth, ordering another round for the pair Finn lent in and spoke loudly over the music “You never said you could dance.” 

“Nor did you.” replied Violet. A flush rose across her chest when she realised how close she was to Finn. 

Soon enough most of the group had joined them. Without a thought of being discreet,Harry pulled out a small blue vial. Uncorking it he tapped out a rough line of white powder. “Want a line Finn?” he offered.

“Go on then.” Finn said and the boy dutifully tapped some out infront of Finn.  
As Harry snorted his line Finn noticed the concern in Violets face.

“Do you want some Vi? Its alright yknow. Its calked Tokyo.” He said.

Violets curiosity got the better of her. “Ill have a little.” She said.

Finn sniffed most of his line, leaving a small amount on the table. He collected the small bump on his pinkie finger. 

“Open your mouth Vi.” Finn instructed.

She did as she was told and he placed the small amount of powder on her gum.

“Ok?” he checked, wiping his own nose of any residue.

“Yeah. Im alright.” She smiled.

Lucy squealed, downing what looked like vodka. “Our newest snow bunny.” she cheered.

Violet felt a buzz of energy, Finn felt it too and led her to the dance floor.

The pair danced until the early hours, by which time their high had worn off.

“Lets go home Finn.” Violet suggested as they swayed to a slow song.

“Come on.” Finn said, walking her out, draping his arms around her waist.

As she was dropped off on her doorstep, Finn ran his fingers theough her hair and kissed her, more intensely than the first time. 

“Get some rest Vi.” he said. “And some food.”

“See you later Finn.” She pecked him on the lips tenderly “get home safe.” 

Violet stepped inside and shut her door.

As Finn walked home he threw his mind back his arms wrapped delicately around Violet and his gentle hands on her back.

Finn knew he was soft, but if being soft meant Vioelt liked him, he would be the softest boy in small heath.


	14. Chapter 14

14

“Fucking hell Finn, hit him.” A few days later Finn found himself pitted against Isiah in the boxing ring. Finn had a head for boxing, but had never really liked it all too much. 

He would come home from the gym with scrapes or headaches that Violet would patch up and cure. He couldnt remember which brother had started him on boxing, Arthur maybe? Or John? He didnt think it was Tommy anyway.As Isiah landed another punch Finns mind was brought back into the ring.

“Call yourself a Shelby, fucking hit him Finn.” 

Finn landed a few solid shots to Isiahs ribs 

As Finn focused properly on Isiahs stance and his swings, a mighty grunt distracted them.

Finn didnt know what had happened, he couldnt quite see until hed stepped out the ring and over to where the commotion had occurred. 

“Arthur!” Someone yelled, dragging Finns brother off the unresponsive body on the ground.

•••••

“What happened?” Thomas asked. Finn looked down, unsure of what to say. It had all happened so quickly, he hadnt even seen it. One minute he was fighting Isiah, the next he was seeing his brother beat a man to death and the next he was sat in Tommys office being questioned.

“It was an accident.” Finn stated.

“Arthur just caught him with a good un.” Isiah shrugged.

“Tell me the fucking truth.” Tommy demanded.

“Im not family.” Isiah said defensively “Im saying nothing.” 

Finn looked to the floor again. “Its happened a few times now six, seven maybe. Arthurs just not there, wont even respond to his own name. Amd then after.” Finn paused “After he just cries.” 

“Youre telling me two different stories.” Thomas barked. 

Vioket caught that sentence through the glass pane as she walked by. 

A few minutes later she saw Finn and Isiah ejected from the office.

Isiah left the bookmakers whilst Finn headed upstairs.

Violet frowned, leaving her work, she followed him upstairs.

She knocked on his door gently. “Finn?” she called tamely. With no answer she opened the door gently, to find him sat on the endof his bed, back against the wall,head in his hands.

Violet closed the door and sat down next to him. She extended a hand to his thigh and rested it there confortingly.

“Its going to be alright.” She hushed. 

“He killed him.” Finn stated, running a hand theough his hair.

“Finn.” Violet said “We’re going to help Arthur alright? It was an accident.”

Finn pulled Violet into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

“I worry about him Vi.”

Violet felt a warm teardrop on her shoulder and Finn wrapped his skinny arms around her loosely.

“Arthur will be ok.” She reassured overlapping her arms over Finns and holding him quietly.

They sat like that for a while, Finn crying silently on Violets shoulder as she rubbed circles on his hands soothingly. 

“Come on,” Violet stood up, pulling Finn up by the hand. “Lets get back to work.” 

“Yeah.” Finn agreed. “Im not like them yknow.” Finn said after a pause. “Im not a fighter.” 

“I dont want you to be like them. I want you to be Finn Shelby.” Violet comforted him. She looked Finn in the eye and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Come on.” 

The pair went back downstairs and began working again, sorting betting slips, accounts, documentation and letters.

One of Tommys men came in with a sprained wrist after a barfight gone wrong, which Violet fixed neatly.

She said goodnight to everyone, as she gave Finn a peck on the cheek, John and Arthur made hooting sounds, causing Finn to blush uncontrollably. On the walk home she wrapped Finns coat around her and stepped through the door.

On the floor was a pale cream envelope, addressed to her. She pocked it up and set it on the side.

Violet took off her coat and boots, her socks padding lightly to the kitchen, where she opened the letter. It was typed.

Dear Violet,

Working for Mr Solomons is amiable, despite his odd character. The hours are long however, and i find myself tired at the end of every day.   
Ive been given a room in Mr Solomons house. Hes a good man. He is a lost man, but he is good. I could see a future between us.  
The methods in London are similar to those we use in Birmingham, I find the work very much the same.   
I trust everyone back in Brum is doing alright. Its a shame i will be missing the grand reopening of the garrison, keep Esme off the whiskey wont you? Ive no idea if shes told you yet but shes pregnant again.   
Stay safe little sister.   
All my love,

Freida

Violet closed the letter. She would write one back soon, maybe in two days time, when she could write about the opening of the Garrison.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Lizzie Starke fussed over Violets hair, shed been trying to style it all evening, Violet sighed, theyd never make it to the garrison at this rate.

Polly stepped into the room, a brown fur coat hugged her and a subtle rouge was drawn over her cheeks.

“You girls ready?” She asked “We ought to be there soon.” 

Lizzies face was the picture of concentration. As she adjusted the last pin in Violets hair. 

“Done.” Lizzie stated, stepping back to admire her work. 

“Shes not a bloody doll.” Esme said, descending the stairs followed by John. 

“Lets go. Tommy doesnt want us being late.” John said, fixing his flatcap and holding the door open for esme.

“Come on.” Pol said, as the group stepped out into the night air made their way to the garrison.

•••••

“It looks grand Thomas.” Violet said, giving him a hug as she stepped inside the refurbished establishment. Gold pillars were placed around the room, adjacent to the gleaming new bartop.

Violet looked around the room, searching for that certain charming, freckled face.

“He’ll be back soon.” Polly said, noticing Violets scanning eyes.

“I think he went to get Arthur.” As she said the words the two Shelby brothers burst through the door. 

“Alright!” Arthur shouted, making himself comfortable behind the bar, serving drinks and shouting, in a cacophony of bad language.

Finn watched his brother go, before locking eyes with Violet and making his way over.

Violet gave him a peck on the cheek, before stepping back and brushing his hair back into place with her fingers.

“You look lovely.” he told her, a grin spread across his face.

Violet hit him on the arm playfully, still embarrassed by Finns compliments.

“Finn, Violet. Come sit.” Esme asked, gesturing to the free seats opposite her and John.

They did so gladly, Esme poured Violet a Gin and Tonic without the gin and Finn poured himself a glass of whiskey.

As he moved the drink to his lips Thomas shouted “John, get that off him.” with a smirk. Finns older brother happily complied, taking his drink and scruffinng his hair.

Finn could only accept his brothers teasing, John put him in a faux headlock as they both creased up their faces and started playfighting.

“Men.” Esme stated staring at the silly antics of yhe brothers with a knowing smirk, “Avoid them best you can Violet.” 

Violet laughed at Esmes quip, and Finn shook himself off when he was released from his big brothers grip. 

“Would you like to dance Vi?” Finn asked. John bounced hus eyebrows up and down suggestively.

“Shut up.” Finn said, the corner of his mouth pulled into a happy smirk.

“Go on then.” Violet said with a roll of her eyes as Finn took her hand and they danced.

“Finny boy!” a few of the men shouted as they danced, Finns eyes wrinkling in embarrassment and happiness.

As the music changed from a louder jazz number to a more tame melody, Violet leaned in closer. 

“How about we get everybody else up then?” Finn whispered in her ear. 

“Alright then.” She said, absolutely beaming.

“Come dance John.” Finn gestured his head to the dancefloor.

John scoffed as Esme held his forearm and led him to the dancefloor. The pair were both tipsy andd giggling into each others necks. Eventually, some of the other atendees were on the dance floor. Lizzie and Polly stood with Curly in between them, showing him some of the simpler steps.

Arthur was whirling around on his own as everybody clapped him along and cheered.

Finn and Violet stepped back to watch it all, smiling.

“Finn?” A female voice said from behind them. “My god youve grown.” 

“Ada?” Finn said, rushing to give the woman a hug.

“Ahhh.” The woman said, eyes fixing on Violet. “You must be Violet, Finn talks about you in all of his letters you know?” she added teasingly, much to the embarrassment of the boy.

“Does he now?” Violet said jokingly. “Well ive heard all about you too Ada.” She smiled.   
“Im happy to finally meet you.” 

The women hugged each other before Ada set off to go find Pol. 

“You alright Violet?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just a bit hot is all.” She smiled weakly, she did all of a sudden feel ever so warm.

“Lets get you outside eh?” He asked, and the two walked out the door.

Finn leant his shoulder on the wall, and looked at Violet as her breath fogged in the night air. There were a few other stragglers stood outside the pub. 

A few well dressed businessmen wearing suits and the like.

Violet looked over Finns shoulder and saw Lucy and Sam seemingly devouring each others mouths.

“Christ.” Finn exclaimed, turning back to Violet with his eyebrows raised. He slipped out a cigarette and lit it. “You feeling better?” he tucked away his lighter.

“Yes. Thankyou Finn.” She said, staring at him as he blew out some smoke. The light from inside the Garrison speckled the black streets with amber.

“Lets go back inside.” She smiled, her and Finn walked back in, finding a quiet unoccupied table to sit on together. They chatted and drank, Finn had decided to lay off the Tokyo for that evening, at least in front of Violet.

As the night drew to a close, the pair stepped back outside. 

Finn glanced at Violet, and he knew that he was the luckiest young man in the whole of birmingham, to be with her.

Violet looked at Finns pensive eyes. “What are you thinking about?” She asked.

“You.” Finn replied, his gaze danced between her lips and her eyes, he paused and leant in.

His lips brushed against hers and they closed their eyes, and as Finn was about to press his lips properly into hers, they were interrupted.

“Thats how a Shelby does it.” Shouted Arthur as he burst out the pub doors, lurching off home with a bottle in his hand.

Violet giggled and pressed her forehead ibto Finns warm shoulder. Finn just leant his head back and groaned, eventually laughing along with Violet.

He pressed his forehead onto hers gently and felt their warm breath intermingle. He tilted Violets head back and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms under his overcoat and up his back.

Finn smiled against the kiss and moved his hands down to the small of her back.

“Lets get you home.” He said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Freida had settled into the job well. Alfie found her presence strange, but soon got used to it. He considered himself the hardest worker of him all, and Freidas ability to keep up put her in high standing with him. They gained a mutual respect for each ither quickly.

Alfie began to hope it could become something more, but tried to dismiss any chance if that happening as a pipe dream, he was a dead man walking. She deserved better.

Up North, Violet woke up, fluttering her eyelashes and running a hand along her cheek. She pulled herself up and bathed, washing the scent of smoke from her hair. 

She walked into the betting den on time, finding Esme sat there. 

“Morning Esme.” She said, setting down at the far end of the table.

“Goodmorning.” Esme said groggilly feeling the effects of last bights drinking.

“I sorted out all of yesterdays slips last afternoon.” Vi explained, sorting out some of the files on her desk.

“Christ, youll be the fastest one here in no time.” Esme smiled.

“Do you need help with anything?” Violet offered.

“Its either taking bets or accounts.” 

Vi sighed, she hated taking bets, especially when she was tired, it was all very noisy and quick.

“Ill do the accounts.” Violet replied.

“Good thing too because i cant do bloody maths.” Esme replied, leaning over and handing Violet the thick black book of accounts. 

Flicking through the pages Violet asked “Esme, where is everyone?” 

“Oh.” Esme said, looking up from her stacks of betting slips. “I think the boys are at the Garrison, sorting out new workers but I havent a clue where Pol is. She went home with somebody else last night.” She said.

Violet nodded.

“And Lizzies in the office.” She added as a bit if an afterthought.

“Esme would you mind if i did this at the Garrison?” Violet asked, hopeful Esme would say yes. 

“Why would that be?” Esme said, eyes focused on paperwork. “Couldnt be because of a certain young Shelby could it?” 

“Maybe.” Violet said.

“Go on then.” Esme submitted “Just make sure you get the bloody job done.” 

With a quick thankyou Violet picked up the book and headed to the Garrison.

She opened the heavy door and strolled over to a rather bored looking Finn, who was leant up against the Shelbys private booth.

“Morning.” She said, startling him, causing him to nearly drop his cigarette.

“Vi, havent you got work?” He asked, pleased to see her.

“Brought it with me.” She said, sitting down at the bar to do all those laborious sums.

“Next!” Finn shouted, trying to impress Violet with his command. There wasnt a response.

“Next!” he repeated, somewhat louder. At the Second shout a somewhat akward looking man walked into the booth.

“You boys and your loud mouths.” She smiled turning to her work.

Finn took another puff of his cigarette and found his eyes trailing along Violets body, the sheer stockings covering her feet led up smooth legs, eventually leading under the hem of her dress. Finn admired the smooth fabric as it traced up her torso. His eyes wandered uo the crane of her neck and he began to feel a heat on his back. 

Finn adored her. She defined the word attractive for him. He had no idea what to expect from ger though. He didnt think theyd be getting to know each other biblically anytime soon, if anything he was scared of it. What if he was rubbish? Hed heard his brothers talk about how to please women before, but Finn had no clue when it came to the bedroom. 

Not as if it mattered, he dismissed his thoughts. Violet didnt seem to interested in that yet and he didnt fancy rushing into things.

“I was told to tell you my address.” The akward looking man from before announced, absconding Finns previous thoughts instantly. 

“Go ahead.” Finn said. “Write it down.” 

“I cant write.” The man explained, twiddling his bow tie.

“Vi, write down this mans address will you?” 

The girl nodded and flicked to a clear page.

“Yeah, go on.” Finn instructed.

The man gave his adress and left, his legs seemed too long for his body and gave him a rather awkward step as he left the Garrison.

Violet turned back to her work as Finn shouted for the next man. 

A few more men passed through the doors and the men ordered a few more drinks.

Soon enough Thomas strode out of the booth, followed by John and Arthur.

“Violet.” he smiled, noticing the girl stood mext to Finn. “Hasnt been annoying you has he?”

“Not at all Arthur.” She glanced at Finn playfully.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Freida was walking into Alfies office that morning, she wore a red dress and a draping silver necklace, on which hung her star of david.

She sat down behind the desk and began organising his letters and documentation. 

Alfies roaring shouts echoed throughout the bakery. Freida always knew when alfie was approaching and ether he was in a good mood or not five minutes before they were in the same room. He slammed the door behind him and breathed out slowly.

“Fuckinh hell.” Alfie said to himself, as his eyes dashed up he saw Freida perched on his chair, stack of files in hand.

“Freida,” he said slowly “why the fuck are you sitting at my desk?” 

“Sorry Alfie.” She said standing up “You just always leave it so messy.” 

In the week she had been with Alfie Solomons she had become much better aquanted witho him. Having seen Cyril go soft arounf her he had taken a shine to the woman.

Alfie walked over and as Freida moved past him, he stepped lightly on her foot.

“Sorry.” he said. “You know what that means.”

“Yes.” Freida replied. As russian tradition stated she stepped gently on his foot, superstition deemed it would bring arguments not to.

She stepped back and smiled, going back to her work.

“Its been ages since ive been that superstitious.” he said.

“We dont want arguments now do we Alf.” She smiled.

“What did you just call me?” he asked, mistrusting his ears.

“Alfie?Didnt I?” Violet asked.

“Alf.” The man said, sitting down in his chair and taking off his hat.

“Sorry.” Freida said.

“Its ok. I quite like it actually.” he admitted.

The two worked quietly until midday came along with canal boats full of black country boys.

“Freida move over here.” Alfie said. “Ollie! Start bringing them in!” he shouted.

Freida sat next to his desk, counting up each worker. “Next Lad!” he shouted.

The man came in and stated his name and occupation when asked. He glanced at Freida for nearly half a second.

“Keep your eyes fucking off her!” Alfie shouted “Now fuck off!” 

“Sorry bout that.” Alfie said with a cough as he have her a glance.

“Next lad!” he shouted.

When all the workers had been registered, they were assembeled in the distillery floor.

Freida gave Tommy a smile and a nod when she saw him, his scrapes were almost all gone now. She was stood in the dark corner, Alfies large figure looming over her, she felt a sense of what seemed like protectiveness from him.

In the dark room Thomas addressed the men.

“All right boys.” Tommy began pacing “You’ve now all been enrolled as bakers. In the aerated bread company of Camden Town. Anyone asks, thats what you do.”

He took a breath. “You’re bakers. The coppers in Camden are on our side but North or South yiu show them that piece of paper.” Freida listened quietly as Tommy continued. It was nice to hear a familiar accent.

Things seemed to be going swimmingly until somebody crackdd a joke about the lack of bread in the bakery. 

Freida clenched her jaw and looked downwards, knowing what to expect from Alfie. He was decidedly an agressive person when he needed to be.

Strolling up to the man with his cane, he struck the man stood to his left. 

Freida looked down, trying to blur out the scene she was witness to.

Alfie berated the man, he was angry, he was even angrier that he had been made to hit someone in front of Freida. As he rattled off rules he saw Freida staring to the ground, face serene despite the noise and violence.

“Rule number three four five six seven eight nine.” he listed, walking through the ranks of the men. “For the rest of you miserable measly lives, because I, like you am also a complete fucking sodomite.” 

He paused. “Jewish women.” Freida looked up.  
“You don not go anywhere near them, because Jewish women to you are off the fucking menu.”  
He said deliberately.

“I think thats fair.” he added. 

With a few more shouts, the men were dismissed.

Freida found herself stood with just Alfie in the dim light, everyone else was gone.

“If any of them give you trouble you tell me alright?” Alfie said. “Couldnt stand the way some of them was looking at you.” 

“Couldnt blame them either though.” he muttered.

“What was that Alf?” Freida asked. 

“Nothing.” Alfie replied with a shrug.

“Alfie we’re getting married. You can tell me whats going on in that strange old head of yours.” Freida said softly, tapping him on the shoulder timidly.

At her touch Alfie practically melted, it had been so long since somebody had touched him without a gun in his face or worse.

“You want to marry me?” Alfie asked, misbelieving that it could be true.

“Well, for the week or so Ive known you.... Yes.” she paused “I think i do.”

Alfie smiled, excercising facial muscles which had gone unused for so long. He gave Freida a chaste kiss on the cheek.

The two took the car home, sat with Cyril inbetweem them, feeling like schoolchildren.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Violet posted the letter to her sister and made her way to the betring den in the early morning. Pol was still on holiday. 

Violet began typing up a few other letters to the local businesses about the coming seasons protection and alcoholic offerings. As usual the betting floor filled up throughout the day. Apparantely the boys were off to a horse auction with Pollys son, whom she had yet to meet. Finn would be staying at home.

Smartly, Violet dealt with a few customers and helped Esme with some more accounts. Esme read her palm and concluded she would have one great love in her life and two great run ins with death. Violet giggled at the dramatic prophecy as Esme dismissed it as her being out of practice.

Micheal Gray walked through the doors. It was ten o clock in the morning and the boys were going to the horse auction soon, Polly had packed him lunch and told hin to meet the boys at the watery lane betting shop.

As he strolled to the congregation of men at the far emd of the room, he caught a glimpse of a girl, probably a year younger than him, studying the writing on a sheet of paper and jotting down notes.

“Micheal!” Called John happily. “You ready to go?” 

Micheal nodded, walking out with the group. 

Halfway through their journey John noticed the pensive look on the boys face. Bumping his shoulder he asked “What you thinkinh about Micheal?”

Micheal looked down and blushed with a laugh. “A girl”

“From in the countryside?” Arthur asked

“No.” he shook his head. “Girl i saw this morning.”

“Did you get a chance to speak to her lad?” John said with a grin “Once she knows who your family are shell be on you.”

“No, I just saw her.” He explained. “I think she works in the betting shop.”

“We’ve got a few ladies what work for us.” Arthur replied.

“Black hair.” Micheal stated, remembering what he had managed to glimpse esrlier that day. 

John and Arthur shrugged, could be practically anyone.

“Got one blue eye and one grey one.” He said.

“Violet.” John stated. “Pollys got a real soft spot for her you know?”

“Shes very pretty.” Micheal admitted. 

“Better not let Finn hear you say that.” Thomas quipped from the front seat.

“Why not?” Micheal asked. 

“Youll figure it out soon enough.” John laughed.

“What? What is it?” Micheal asked as his cousins laughed.

“We’re not going to tell you . Youll have to find out yerself.” Arthur jibed.

Micheal could only smile at the men and their silly little secrets. He was going to talk to that girl.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The afternoon the day after the auction Violet was working next to Esme as usual, jotting down numbers and exchanging cash with the customers. 

“Gentlemen,” Tommys voice began, silencing most of the office.

Polly kept scribbling down notes, Lizzie kept stacking bank notes and Esme and Vi continued to take count of profit and loss.

“And ladies.” Thomas said, at which point each of the women stopped their task with a curt smile.

“As you know Pols son, Micheal, has finally joined us. I want you to be bloody nice.” 

Everyone waited for a more detailed set of instruction. Tommy just raises his eyebrows in expectancy.

“Get back to work.” he announced, stepping to the end of the room.With a flick of his wrist Thomas opened the kitchen doors and let Micheal in. 

The room filled with its usual sound again he led the boy round introducing him.

“Micheal, This is Lizzie Starke, my secretary.” The pair shook hands. 

Micheal moved his way through the office. 

“Esme?” Micheal asked, greeting the woman. “Johns wife?.”

“Yes.” Esme said with a smile. “Unfortunately.”

“Oi.” John said overhesring his wife cheeky remarks. “You werent saying that last night.” 

“Shut it!” Esme shouted in retaliation.

“You get used to it.” Violet said, admiring the couple playfight. “Im Violet, its good to meet you.” She extended a hand.

“Micheal.” he smiled with a nod.

“You ready Vi?” Finn asked, making his way across the shop floor. 

“Yes.” Violet said closing her accounts book softly. “You’ve met Micheal havent you Finn?” She asked.

“No.” Finn replied. “Good to meet you.” 

“You too.” Micheal said with a smile, gathering why the boys had laughed when he mentioned Violet. She already had Finn.

“Come on I want to see this horse.” Vioket interuppted, placing Finns cap on his head.

“Goodbye Micheal.” She said, oblivious to Micheals gaze, parting ways as she walked off with Finn.

Finn held her hand as they walked down to the dockyard. 

“Violet!” Curley smiled. “Hello finn.” he added, beaming. “You here for the horse?” 

“Please, Curley.” Finn answered. Curley smiled and ran off, to get the horse.

He handed the reigns over to Finn, and walked off with a tip of his hat. Violet admired the beast, its sloping muscular legs and large eyes.

Violet extended a hand to pet the horse, gently stroking its head,its hair bristling softly against her fingers.

“Isnt she beautiful?” Violet asked, eyes full of wonder at the giant animal.

“Yes.” Finn replied, trying to ingrain the image of Violet and the horse in his mind. “Gets picked up in an hour or so. Remind, me to tell Tommy when the horsebox arrives.”

Violet nodded. 

“You ever ridden a horse before?” Finn asked, guessing the answer.

“No.” Violet replied smiling. “I dont think Tommy would like it if we did would he?” 

“No, probably not.” Finn smiled “either way, first time riding should be in the country.” 

The horse brayed, almost in agreement.

“Ill take you out there one day.” he smiled.

Soon enough Thomas walked into the dockhard, greeted by Curley and Charlie.

He was accompanied by an airy seeming woman, Violet could tell from her boots and the cut of her dress that she wasnt from Small Heath.

“Finn, Violet, you two go back now.” Tommy instructed.

“Yes Tommy.” Finn replied, as he and Violet said quick goodbyes before walking off, thanking Curley as they left.


	20. Chapter 20

20

With Arthur working down in London and the infrequent presence of Polly and Thomas, Violet had more work than ever.

Her right hand felt numb as she wrote out the last of hundreds of documents. It was payday today, amd that meant filing.

Finn was up at the docks for the day, helping Charlie load bottles onto ships. Violet was bored out of her mind, dragged out of her head only when someone sat next to her at the table.

“You need help with any of that?” Micheal asked, offering a helping hand. As much as he wanted to make his move, he could tell she wasn’t on the same wavelength.

“No,no. I wouldnt wish this on my worst enemies.” Violet replied, as Micheal smiled at the joke.

“Come on.” he said. “Just a little bit.”

She conceded snd gave him some paperwork. 

“Whats somebody like you doing in a place like this?” Micheal asked jokingly.

“I could ask the same question.” she retorted with a smirk. Micheal stopped probing, sensing Violet become defensive.

“Im actually french.” she said. “Well half french, half russian.” 

Micheal listened intently.

“My parents died in the war so me and Freida- thats my sister- were sent here and moved between orphanages and convents and We ended up here.” She rounded off.

“I was in fostercare.” Micheal stated. “Dont miss the convents at all.” 

“Nor do I.” Violet replied. They both got a sense the other knew what they were avoiding.

Violet and Micheal worked side by side for the rest of the day. 

As the betshop emptied amd the sky outside dimmed Isiah walked in.

“Micheal, you coming for a drink?” he asked, flashing Vi a smile.

“Yeah.” he nodded. “See you later Violet.” he smiled.

Violet worked on a few more reports and account summaries for the next hour before heading out of the property, leaving Esme amd Lizzie inside.

She made her way to the Garrison, it was late amd the pub was full, but she didnt want to go home to am empty house. 

As she was walking she saw Arthur and John striding up the street. 

“Arthur? John?” She questioned.

“Carry on Violet.” Arthur said as he walked past. 

She stood in the street for a second. Before gathering her thoughts amd walking to the Garrison. 

She knocked on the private Shelby booth, knowing thats where Finn would be. 

There he was, sat in the corner, opposite Micheal amd Isiah.

“What are Arthur and John doing?” Vi asked, setting her bag down on the table.

“Off to decimate the Marquis.” Isiah explained with a sigh.

“The marquis of Lorne?” Violet asked. 

“Yeah.” Isiah said. “Our visit was cut short.”

Violet saw Micheal had blood on his collar, as did Isiah. She quickly deduced what had happened.  
A silence seemed to grow in the room, between the two older boys and Finn and Violet. 

“You cant let Pol see the blood.” Violet said.

“I don’t plan to.” Micheal replied dabbing his scrapes with his shirt collar.

Finn soon struck up a conversation with Micheal, about horses and the like. Isiah chipped in occasionally. 

Violet smiled and rested her hand on Finns lap as she giggled at one of the boys jokes. 

Micheal saw the pair and decided the girl wasn’t worth it. He respected Violet and Finn and chose to admire from afar.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Violet sat in her small kitchen, alone. Reading from her siddur as her passover loaf baked. Flicking the pages to the right and struggling theough her limited hebrew she enjoyed the silence.

When the bread was baked, she removed it and ate it, enjoying the warmth. She almost asked the Shelbys to join her nut had decided against it. She wanted to be alone, well she had invited Polly and Micheal, but had no idea if they would turn up, theyd both been busy as of late.

•••

As the evening drew nearer, Freida was fussing over the passover meal she was in charge of preparing. 

In the months shed had to get to know Alfie properly she had come to love him. He was awkward at times and swore like a sailor, but Freida seemed to adore him. He could be kind and sweet, at least when he was with her.

“What you doing in here darling?” Alfie asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Baking.” She replied, flustered bu the heat of the oven.

“Oh.” Alfie said “Passover.” he paused “Look, Freida, I dont want you at this evenings meal alright?” 

“Why not?” Freida asked, suspicious of Alfies actions. She paused. “Send Arthur my love.”

“Business. Once its all over,” he stood behinf her and held her shoulders with his gigantic hands, “Then im going to marry you.” 

Freida smiled and leant back into his body. 

“Watch the bread for me will you?” Freida asked. “I need to get something for you.”

Alfie nodded as Freida skipped upstairs.

She came downstairs with a small black box in her hands.

“Give me your chain.” She instructed, slipping the necklace from arounf Alfie. 

She set the box down and took out a small silver heart. “Les Langues des Porte Bonheur.” she smiled, threading the token.

Alfie leant down as she hooke it on his neck.

“Its a good luck charm. It means I love you.” She explained “Sorry its french.” 

Alfie kissed her on the cheek. “I could not give a momkeys my darling.”

“Stay safe.” she whispered, and as Alfie hugged her, she remembered the oven.

“Alf! The bread!” she shouted, dashing over to the oven and removing the loaf. She held it up to her ears and tapped the base. “Listen,” she said talping it again “perfect.”

Daintily, Freida wrapped it up and handed it to Alfie.

Her and Cyril stood on the porch as he left for his business meeting, slash passover meal.

Alfie felt guilty, Freida would not approve of what would happen in the next few moments. Next thing he knew he had sprayed Billy Kitchens brains across the bakery floor and two of his men were wrestling with Arthur Shelby.

“What?!” Arthur struggled angrily. 

“The coppers are coming Arthur.” he paused, leaning forward “I want you to understand that Freida didnt know alright? This wasnt to do with her.” 

Next thing, the police burst down the door.

As Freida sat reading, Cyril nestled into her side the phone rang. Alfie had been gone for quite s a few hours amd she was anxious to see him.

“Hello?” Freida asked, her silk pajamas doing little to hide the cold.

“Arthurs in prison.” She heard Tommy gasp down the line. 

“Slow down Tommy, what?” she asked.

“Arthur is in fucking prison.” he repeated “Did you know?” 

“No, oh my god? why?” she saod hurriedly.

“Alfie, fucking stitched him up. He fucking stitched him up Freida.” 

Freida stood in silence. “Oh my god.” she whispered.

“Im sorting it out. Talk some sense into Alfie, he only listems to you.” 

As the line went dead Freida stood in shock, she heard the door open. As Alfie walked in calling out her name she had no intention of being sensible.

“How dare you?” she shouted as Alfie took off his hat. 

“What?” he said, stunned at Freidas outburst.

“Dont play the fool with me Alfred.” 

Alfie cringed at her use of his proper name.

“Arthur is in prison because of you.” She strained. 

“I know.” he said quietly “I know. Im sorry Freida. I am.” 

“You could have told me?” She started crying “You can trust me Alfie, trust me to know better ways.” 

Alf encompassed her in a warm hug.Freidas breath hitched. 

“I want to marry you Alfie. But you have to trust me first.” Freida said with a hug as Cyril rubbed against both their legs.

••••••

Violet looked at the clock. It was late and there was still no sign of Pol or Micheal.

As the evening grew longer Violet fell asleep on her table. Polly woke her up the next day, it kust have been mid morning. She had used the key Violet had given her to get in.

“Violet?” Polly pushed the girl. “Violet, i need you awake.” 

“Sorry Pol. Are you ok? You didnt-“

“I know i didnt turn up last night and im sorry.” Violet realised Polly looked uncharacteristically shaky. “Its all gone wrong. Arthur and Micheal are both locked up.” 

“Pol-“ Violet began ready to apologise, quickly understanding this was something to doe woth Alfoe.

“Its not your fault love”. Polly said stoicly. 

“Well get micheal out.” Vi reached her hand avrossbthe tasble and gave pollys hand a comforting swueeze. 

“I cant lose him again.” Polly spoke wuietly yet sternly, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Im visiting the prison later today.” Polly said firmly.

Violet nodded, walking with Pol to Watery Lane. Tommy took her aside and questioned her, trusting that she knew nothing.

Finn arrived and gave Vioket a firm hug, he knew she needed it. Violet watched as she drove off later that afternoon, on her way to the prison.

That evening Vi saw Pol walk theough the betting shop, collect something and walk out.

“Pol?” she asked, stepping out in the street to see the womans car. 

“Pol are you alright?” Violet asked. 

“Im going home.” Polly replied. “Come with me if youd like.” 

Violer nodded, knowing Esme was still inside and safe, and jumped in nexg to Pol.

As Polly ran herself a bath Violet came to understand yhat Polly had done something. She had made a sacrifice for Micheal. 

“Would you like a drink?” Vi asked as the woman slipped into the basin.

Polly nodded, shaking visibly. Violet fetched her a bottle of gin and poured her a small glass. 

She handed it to the woman gently. 

“I hope you know you keep me sane.” Polly said, glighing down the entirety of her drink.

Polly sat with her knees to her chest, like a child.

Violet handed her warm,dry towels and kept talking to Pol.

“Its going to be alright Pol.” Vi said as the teo sat in front of the fire, Violet holding Pollys bony hand as the older woman wept.

“Its going to be alright.”


	22. Chapter 22

22

Violet woke. She was in the same clothes as yesterday, a dark blanket strewn over her shoulders.

She sat up and realised she was on the sofa. Polly was nowhere to be seen, Violet realised she must have gone to collect Micheal.

Sorting her hair into something resembling a hairstyle, she stepped outside and walked to the bus stop, where she made her way into Birmingham, Small Heath and eventually the watery Lane betshop.

She went to make tea for everyone and found Pol sat at the kitchen table, crying silently.

“Polly? Is Micheal... Is he?” 

“Hes alright Violet.” Polly sighed as another tear rolled down her cheek. “He just hates me. He’s embarrassed.”

“Why would he be? You helped him?” 

“Go ask him that love.” Polly said, wiping her tears away frustratedly.

Stepping into one of the large offices, she saw Micheal sat behind his desk, cut to buggary.

“Micheal?” Vi asked, not wishing to startle the man. 

“Violet.”he replied, looking up from his paperwork.

“Let me see to those cuts.” She said, before collecting her bandages amd disingectant from upstairs and returning.

She sat next to Micheal and soaked a cotton round.

“Im sorry this happened to you.” Violet spoke softly.

“So am I.” Micheal responded. 

“Why arent you with Pol? She was the one who helped you get out.” Violet said, in a moment of anger.

“Helped me get out.” Micheal huffed with a dry laygh.

“Shes hurt. By you.” Violet said, dabbing at another cut.

“Do you know what she did!?” Micheal shouted angrily.

Violet shied back, and finished cleaning wach if his cuts. 

“Yes.” she said solemnly, packing up her things and leaving to find Finn.

As she left Micheal poured himself a whiskey, it was what Thomas drank.

Violet found Finn sat with John as they joked over a few documents. 

“You ok?” Finn asked her.

“I’m alright.” she replied, angrrier than anything with Micheals disregard for his mother.

“No you arent.” Finn said, seeing straight through her lie “Vi whats?” 

But vefore he could finish his sentence the girl had walked off, angry with men in general.

She walked into Arthurs vacant office and set about doing work.

“Leave it my son.” John instructed him, and so, he did.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Around a month after passover, derby day rolled around. The wntire Shelby company was dressed in their finest attire, Violet had helped sew razorblades into flatcaps.

The night before she’d sat up with Finn, on the flat roof of the small shed outback, theyd each sniffed a few bumps of snow and held each others hands as the sun descended.

Finn had helped Violet jump off the roof as they went inside.

On the morning of the big race, Violet had woken in the spare room of the betting shop, Finn was sleeping at the family home.

Violwt was up, bright and early, shed been asked to prepare the breakfast for everyone.

Eggs had been purchased from the markets along with three loaves of bread. Esme wasnt sure thered be enough cutlery.

Esme stepped foor in the door first, then John, then a few of Tommys footmen, Isiah and Jeremiah then Finn and Arthur, then Tommy himself along with Lizzie and the rest of his footsoldiers. Polly came in last. Esme and Violet got to work frying eggs and bacon in large amounts, trying to please everyone.

Each man had a grande appetite, plates of thick buttered toast were being passed down the cluster of tables and chairs, assembled haphazardly in the morning.

Violet took special care with Pollys food, she knew exactly how the woman liked it. She also gave Finn extra big portions, Violet knew it was his first race day, and was rather worried.

Arthur shovelled down his bacon and eggs at a rate of noughts. 

As Esme and a few of her kids began washing up in the kitchen, Tommy called Violet over for a word.

“Give me your hand.” he said, cigarette hanging from his lips.

Violet held her hand out, confused, was this another roma thing?

Tommy reached into his pocket and placed down a ticket, it was for the derby.

“Youre coming with us alright. Youll be having a nice day out as well.”

Violet nodded.

“We shouldnt get hurt, but if we do, I want you there alright.”

“Yes Thomas.” She responded.

The man flicked up his shirtsleeve, revealing a watch. 

“Ill need you tp stay with pol alright?”

“Yes.” Violet responded.

She ran upstairs and changed into more supitable race attire, taking her medical bag with her also.

Time for a day at the races.


	24. Chapter 24

24

As Violet hopped into the back with Polly, she answered Finns questioning facial expression with a nod towards ger medical bag.

The road to the derby was long, Pol seemed happier than usual.

Violet admired the womans monochrome outfit. She herself had gone for a much less mature look, an embellished cornflower blue slip, accompanied by a matching cloche.

Polly talked with Freida, as they usually did, the matriarch imparting all the advice she could. 

They arrived soon enough and as they walked to the ticket booths, Violet hooked her arm through Pols.

Vioelt had never been to the races before, and found Pol guiding her through the throngs of brightky dressed, smiling people. Bookies waved betting slips as aristocrats and workers alike compared odds and threw their money around.

All sorts of food stands were dotted around the racecourse, vending fish and chips or cuts of meat wedged inbetween thick slices of bread. Polly smiled, slyly watching Violets bewilderment.

Violet was escorted by Polly to the viewing circuit, where they watched the racehorses parade the track, tails and mains braided with care.

“Lets get a drink.” Polly said with a smile.They made their way to the bar overlooking the racetrack. Polly ordered a whiskey and Violet had a lemonade.

The races began shortly after their arrival. Violet finished her drink and moved downstairs , she wanted to see the action up close, that and Polly had told her to leave, she had business to attend to.

As she turned down the stairs she bumped into a woman.

“Sorry Miss.” She said with a bow of her head.

“No need to apologise.” The woman said, an irish accent latered over her words.

“Wow.” Violet found herself gasping “Your dress is super.” and undeed it was, pink with white accents amd gorgeous stitching.

“Oh.” the woman said with a smile “Its from New York.” 

“Whats someone from New York doing at the Epsom Derby?” Violet said jokingly.

“I just like horses.” the woman smiled “I was on my way to go take a closer look.”

“As was I.” Violet said, with a smile.

“Mind if i join you?” The woman asked softly. “I wouldnt like to think of a girl on her own at the races.”

“Not at all. Thomas probably wouldnt like it if i was wandering around on my own either.”

Grace seemed to connect something, but she dismissed the illogical thought. Theres lots of Thomases in England, it could just be coincidence.

“The names Violet, pleasure to meet you.” she smiled.

“Grace.” The woman replied.

Soon enough the speakers called and the race began, Grace observed the girl curiously.

“Look there she is!” Violet shouted as the horses rounded the last galllops.

“Which one?” Grace spoke loudly over the noise.

“Graces secret.” Violet responded, eyes glued to the race “Shes much prettier up close.”

As the horses stamped over the finish line and the crowds dispersed, Grace asked “When have you seen the horse upclose?”

“Um.” Violet paused, she wasnt supposed to say “My boyfriend showed it to me. His older brother works with horses.” 

Grace nodded with a smile, the girl probably just worked for the company, she looked around the age of Thomas youngest brother.

“Is he working today?” 

“Both of them, yes.” Violet replied, the woman seemed intelligent, but not malicious. Violet felt calm around the woman, safe even.

“Actually,” Violet said, glimpsing at one of the clocktowers “I need to be finding him.” 

As the Violet bid Grace goodbye, and begun ascending the stairs, all hell broke loose.


	25. Chapter 25

25

A rush of coppers ran past Violet, shouting wild expletives and blowing their shrill silver whistles.

Suddenly Violet felt very alone, and wanted to find Pol.

Having made her way upstairs, she scurried through the halls and corridors, some empty, some teeming with life.

Until she found a rather busy bar, where a few police men had surrounded what looked like a drunk man in a cubicle.

Scanning the scene, Vioelt soon found Pol.

She had a tearstain down her cheek and a small red patch on her stomach.

“Pol?” Vi scurried over to the woman.

“Dont worry Vi. Bloods not mine.” Polly whispered, posture straight. “Lets go check on the boys eh?” 

Pol walked with Vi, down to the racetracks. Most of the blinders were cavorting, having done their job during the race.

Polly held Violets shoulder as they made their way through the crowds. Tommy was no where to be seen. Arthur and John were sat drinking amd laughing, celebrating the races, Lizzie accompanying them.

“We fucking done it!” Arthur shouted.

Vi sat down next to Lizzie. She saw the womans ripped dress and the scratches on her neck. Violet managed to realise something along the lines of what had happened.

She slipped her hand under the table and gave Lizzies a gentle hold.

Lizzie looked up at the girl and smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

For the men of the Shelby family, Derby day had been a success, for the women, it felt less like a victory and more like a day gone by.


	26. Chapter 26

The women began the drive home.

“Never get involved in that business.” Polly told her, hands crossed on her lap. “I want you to stay on the right side of things.” 

“Ill try Pol.” Violet said.

“I know you will my darling.” Polly replied. “But as you get older things will become more difficult.” Polly said. “Youll grow into your looks.” 

Violet nodded.

“And thats a damgerous thing.” Polly said. “I just want you safe.”

After a pause Violet spoke.

“I love you Pol.” she admitted,the woman had been like a mother to her, guided her and taught her about the world.

“I love you too my darling.” Polly replied.

They arrived in small heath as the sun collapsed under the horizon. Violet stepped into the offices, she was sleeping above the betshop that night. 

As she walked through the offices she saw Micheal, talking with Thomas. They looked serious.

As Thomas exited, walking past Violet with a nod. Micheal called out her name. She poked her head through the doorway.

“I thought you were leaving.” 

“Cant get rid of me that quick.” Micheal responded. “How was the races?”

“Good.” replied Violet “You would have liked it I think.” 

Micheal nodded. “Good to hear.” 

he stood up and walked to the door, standing beside violet. “Goodnight.” he said.

“Good night Micheal.”


	27. Chapter 27

27  
Tap. Tap. A short pause. Then another tap.

Violet pushed herself upwards, black hair spilling down her back, similar to esme. 

She walked over to the window and the source of the sound. Blurred through the glass, she made out Finn.

Rushing downstairs she opened the door and ushered him in.

“Why are you here so early?” She asked, yawn escaping her lips.

“I got you this.” Finn said, holding something in his palm. “From the races.” 

“Its not stolen is it?” Violet said with a smile.

“No.” Finn replied. Opening his hand, he revealed a silver ring, with an irridescent stone set in the hilt.

“Its opal.” he said “thought youd like it, I got it for the both of us really. As a promise that we would look out for each other.” 

“We will.” Violet said, taking the ring from Finn gently and slipping it over her left hand ringfinger. She leant up to give Finn a peck on the cheek. 

Just then a loud knock rung from the door.

“Hello?” Finn asked a tall curly haired man. He wore a yamaka on his head.

“Is Violet Eisen here?” he asked.

“Yes, I am.” Violet said stepping forward. 

“You’re needed in London in six months. We sent a messenge to your given address but nobody was home.” 

Violet processed the information.

“What for?” 

“A wedding.” the man replied “The Shelby Clan are invited also.” and with those words the man was gone. 

Violet only knew one person in London, due to be married.

Freida.


	28. Chapter 28

The car ride down was amiable. Slightly cold, but nonetheless amiable.

Polly sat in the back with Violet and Lizzie, joking and fussing over her and the wedding. Esme was sat in the passenger seat, dragging on a cigarette.

“Its the first time im meeting him you know?” Violet paused “Alfie Solomons.”

“In the same boat as us then?” Lizzie said with a smile.

Violet leant against the window.

“Im so nervous.” Violet said, in the days leading up to the wedding she had been nothing but worried. Lizzie had told her to calm down and Pol had made them sandwiches. 

Behind their Bentley drove Tommy Shelby, next to him sat Arthur, with Finn and John sprawled out in the back.

Finn was just as fretful. It was his first time travelling outside of Birmingham with Violet. John had been doing nothing but jibing him for the entire journey.

“Havent seen Freida in bloody ages.” Arthur croaked. “Im no match to her accounting skills intell yer.”

“We can tell Arthur, your books are a mess without her help.” Tommy replied, eyes kept steadily on the road.

“Shame shes marrying that Solomons twat.” John chippdd in.

“She keeps him calm, and he keeps her safe. Its good for business brother.” Tommy said. “Lets just enjoy the wedding.” 

“Are they having a proper Jewish wedding or what?” John asked.

“I don’t know brother, that’s for us to find out then isn’t it?” Tommy replied.

By late morning the wedding party drove into barkley square. Both Bentleys pulled up to the corner of the hotel where the wedding was taking place. Alfie could have easily held the event in one of his establishments, but didn’t want any tainted memories of what he had done to get them resurfacing.

So, instead, he was holding it in the ritz.

The shelbys stepped out of their cars, fixing their jackets, hair and caps. 

“Nice ‘otel.” Arthur said, looking up at the grand exterior.

Esme walked over to John and Violet walked over to Finn as they gathered outside the doors.

The car keys were handed over to the valet service and they strolled into the lobby. Alfie waited in the lobby, dressed in a smart black suit, yamaka on his head. His hair was slicked back and he was holding his cane. 

Next to him stood Ollie, dressed in smarter clothes than usual.

Violet stepped inside, staying at the back of the group, and saw the two men. She assumed the man holding the cane was Mr Solomons.

“Ello Tommy.” croaked the man, as he extended a hand. The two men shook and smiled at each other. 

“Congratulations Alfie.” Thomas said with a smile.

“Polly Shelby, good to meet you.” Pol said with a brief handshake.

The group gathered infront of Alfie. 

“My brother John and his lovely wife Esme.” Said Tommy, as Alfie shook more hands and smiled. 

“You already know Arthur.” Thomas said.

“Course I do. I want to apologise for what happened mate. All wrong.” Alfie mumbled. “No hard feelings, Ill make it up to you.” 

Arthur looked slightly defensive, but accepted Alfies hand with a slightly forced smile.

“My secretary Lizzie.” 

Lizzie extended a hand as Alfie shook it gently. 

“And my little brother Finn.” Thomas finalised.   
Alfie shook his hand and as he turned he saw the girl.

This was Freidas sister, only surviving relative. He became slightly nervous. He needed to make a good impression on his future sister in law.

“You must be Violet.” he mumbled. 

“Good to meet you Mr Solomons.” She replied as the two shook hands.

“Same goes for you love, Freidas constantly talking about you.” He replied.

“Good to meet you all.” Alfie boomed “Ollie, if you would.” he gestured to his assistant.

“Follow me.” Ollie said as they walked down the soft carpeting in the grand hallways. “We’ve got the hall for the ceremony, and after that the ballroom until two o clock.” 

The group turned a corner and went up a flight of stairs. 

“Your rooms are on this floor.” Ollie said, Alfie striding slightly infront of him.

Alfie pulled out his pocket watch, “Come on,supposed to start soon.” 

They filed into a hall. A small amount of chairs was set out, divided by the aisle.

A rabbi stood at the front.

“Sit where you like.” Alfie mumbled.


	29. Chapter 29

29

“You looked gorgeous.” Violet smiled. She was sat next to Freida and Finn at the head of table. The nuptials and wedding dinner were practically over.

“Thankyou tsvirochok.” She smiled “Ive missed you you know.” 

“Where is your dress from?” Vioket asked, admiring the sleek,long sleeved gown.

“It was a gift, from a frenchwoman actually. Coco Chanel.” Freida said. “I get Alfies scarves from her.” 

“What’s that love?” Alfie asked.

“Your scarves.” Freida said. 

“Always talking about clothes ain’t ya?” Alfie said with a laugh and a kiss on her cheek.

He didnt think he’d ever felt happier, Mrs Solomons. They both knew they didn’t have long, but Alfie wanted to enjoy the time he had with her, he wanted to leave her in safe hands. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was styled elegantly, and her smile, alfie couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

“Micheal!” Violet shouted gleefully as the man walked into the room. He’d been doing business in London and couldn’t have been earlier.

“Hello Vi.” He smiled, as Finn tried to stay calm. Violet was sixteen now, same age as him. Finn knew Micheal liked Violet, but it irritated him to no end. 

Violet hugged Micheal tightly. 

“Freida, Alfie this is Micheal, Pollys son.” Violet introduces him.

“Good to meet you both.” he said with a smart handshake. “Congratulations.”

Alfie nodded and Freida smiled. 

“Come on.” Alfie said with a grunt. “Time for some music.” 

Ollie excused himself and returned seconds later with a jazz quartet. 

Alfie stood, and held his hand out for Freida as the rest of the guests got up and began dancing and drinking.

By the time the rest of the hotel was dormant, the wedding party had begun to slow down. 

Freida was sat with Polly and the rest of the women, as Alfie sat with the men. 

Thomas Shelby was holding Alfies cane, and Alfie was wearing Tommys flatcap. Alfie didn’t know how he got drunk, bloody gypsies. He was supposed to be t total.

“You know.” He said, words more slurred than usual. “I love you Tommy Shelby.” 

Groggily, Thomas raises his eyebrows “I love you too brother.” 

“I love you because you brought me my wife.” Alfie said. “And she is the most beautiful thing. And the cleverest woman in the world.”

“Nononono.” Ollie interrupted. “My wife.” 

“Fuck offff.” John said loudly “Esmes better than the lot of them. Funniest woman i ever met.” 

Arthur laughed heartily. “Shes fucking funny alright.” 

This earned him a lazy slog. All the men were roaring drunk, even Finn had been allowed to get tipsy.

“My Grace is the best.” Tommy said “Always has been.” 

“Bullshit.” Arthur said “My new bird Linda.” This was met by more cries of denial and laughter.

“What about you Finn? Which woman do you belong to?” Slurred Alf.

“Violet.” Finn giggled. 

“You don’t fucking say?” Arthur laughed. 

“I think its time I call it a night lads.” Alfie said with a smile “Behave yourselves.” 

He stood up and plucked his cane out of Arthurs hands, strode across the room to Freida, and they went up the red carpeted stairs, hamds interlocked.

As they left the small gathering of people applauded them. Violet wiped a few tears away.


	30. Chapter 30

Soon after the bride and groom had gone to bed, everyone else started to follow.

Esme had to be lifted up the stairs by John, and Tommy amd Arthur walked off singing old chants.

Polly and Lizzie adjourned to their bedrooms shortly after, Micheal also went to bed, leaving Finn and Violet in the silence of the ballroom.

“I think we should go aswell.” Violet said with a smile. “Come on Finn.” 

Finn was expecting Violet to walk him to her room, and say good night. When she let him into her suite he was shocked.

“I’d hate to be in a big old room like this by myself.” She explained, slight blush running through her cheeks. 

Finn nodded, he didn’t want Violet to feel cold or lonely or anything similar.

“They brought our bags up already.” She said. 

“I didn’t-“ Finn began. 

“I know you didn’t pack anything, were only here for the night.” She said with a giggle. “But Freida gifted me something and i’d like to wear it.” 

Violet turned and brushed her hair out of her neck, she could feel the effects of the alcohol from the evening. Finn could also.

“Could you?” She said, gesturing to the back of her dress.

Finn nodded, unbuttoning it gently. He felt an uncertainty in his fingertips, a hesitance and worry of inexperience.

“Turn around.” Violet said with another small laugh.

Finn did so. Feeling a hot rush on his back.His ears pricked and reddened as he heard her dress fall to the floor. 

A few tense moments passed. 

“You can turn around now.” Violet said quietly, and Finn did. He let out a breath as he saw her.

Violets curls were loosened and falling down her back and over her shoulders. A blue camisole top hung off her shoulders, paired with sleek blue nightshorts.

Violet traced her hands over his shoulders and slipped off his jacket. He opened his lips to speak and she brushed a soft finger over them playfully. 

She took off his cap, careful not to cut herself. Soon enough Finn was in nothing but his trousers. 

Violet took his hand and mounted the bed.

“Vi?” He asked, unsure of what she wanted.

“Just be next to me Finn. Just that.” She smiled.

So Finn lay on the silken sheets of the bed, staring up at the pastel ceiling and chandelier which hung above him, as Violet held his hand and lay on the other side of the bed. 

She drifted off before him, as he brushed circles over her wrist with his thumb and fell asleep soon afterwards.


	31. Chapter 31

In the months after the wedding, business had been on the up. Freida and Alfie were doing well in London, making charity visits and such. In birmingham Violet had been working extra hard.

It turned out Tommy was going to marry Grace. Finn had taken Vi out to the countryside with Esme and John and their kids, to go shooting or ride horses.

When the ground was hard and coated in frost, Finn had been allowed to take Violet to the fair.

“You stay safe now, both of you.” Polly said sternly. “And I expect you back before morning.”

“Yes Pol.” Finn said as Violet held his arm.

“Now behave yourselves.” Pol replied.

“We will.” Vi said, hugging the woman “Love you Pol.” 

The pair walked out the door. It was five o clock on a saturday and the fair was in Birmingham. Finn had pocketed his money and was ready for a good night out.

Violet was older now and looked even better, as did Finn. She had grown taller, known not only because of the Shelby infamy, but for her incredible good looks. She had laced her boots tight and looped her arm in Finns.

The walk down was cold, the night sky speckled with stars. Soon the only source of light was the yellow glow from the open field. 

Music and laughter was audible and mirthful.

Violet slipped her hand into Finns as they travelled their way through the caravans and tents. His hands were warm, guiding her through the crowds.

A great commmotion could be heard ahead. Cheers and shouts and the ring of a bell became louder.

“What’s going on Finn?” Violet asked him, for he could see a few inches higher.

“Boxing.” he replied “Want to watch?” 

Violet nodded as Finn made a path through the crowd to the side of the ring. Two boys, about their age, were slogging each other back and forth. One had black hair, the larger boy looked to not have any, but both were fighting fiercely.

“Go on Bonnie!” Violet heard someone in the crowd shout. 

Finn held Violets hand as the boxing continued. With the final ring of the bell the black haired boy was declared the champion.

“Come on.” Finn said, guiding Violet from the ring.

Violet walked alongside Finn, admiring the caravans and stalls.

“What’s this?” She asked, stopping by a chalked sign.

“It’s a bottle shoot.” Finn explained. “You try and hit them off there.” He pointed to the few bottles rested on the fence twenty five metres or so away.

“Here yar lad.” The man stood next to the sign. “Pop three off and your money back double.” 

Finn handed over a few coins in exchange for the rifle.

Violet stood back as Finn held the weapon towards the range, he loaded and cocked it expertly, she had seen him do it when they went out with John and Esme, but Finn never liked shooting.

He was a good shot, he just didn’t like it was all, it made him feel wrong.

Finn lines up his sights and squeezed the trigger. One bottle shattered. He repeated his actions. Another bottle shattered. Again, he loaded the weapon and shot, but the bullet glanced the glass.

“Unlucky lad.” The man said, pocketing the cash.

Violet stepped towards him, coins outstretched in a gloved hand. He laughed. 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing wanting to shoot?” He grinned. Violet smiled and took the weapon off him, dropping her coins into his hand.

She had seen enough of the men shoot and wanted to try it on her own.

The man gave her three rounds. She placed the first in the chamber and loaded it. She held the weapon up woth all the ease in the world. Finn was ready for Violet to leave.

In quick succession she loaded and shot three rounds, each shattering a bottle.

“Alright little miss, here’s your money.” The man said, handing it over.

“Thankyou.” Violet said as Finn grinned proudly. 

“Come on.” Finn smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening walking through stands and getting their fortunes read. It was a lovely night.

Finn walked Violet back to her house, the smell of smoke and sugar embedded in their coats from the fair.


	32. Chapter 32

Finn loved painting. He hadn’t done it much ever though, apart from a bit in school. When Violet asked him to help her repaint her bedroom he was over the moon.

He stood in his trousers and undershirt, suspenders hanging down on his sides. Violet had tucked her hair back in a red ribbon, and was wearing a loose smock, which had slowly become smattered with flecks of pigment.

The walls had been plain before, a sort of dull beige. Violet had decided to paint the walls a powder blue, Finn suggesting the door and skirting boards be white.

“Pass the blue Finn.” Violet asked, holding her paintbrush inbetween her hands.

Finn did so dutifully. 

“What are you wearing to the wedding?” Asked Finn, dipping his paintbrush in and out of the white, as he applied the paint carefully to the door.

“I don’t know.” Violet mused. “Probably the slip Grace got me from New York.” 

“I think she’d like that.” Finn smiled. 

“It happened so quickly don’t you think?” Violet smiled. 

“Yeah.” Finn agreed. “Been babysitting Charlie for practically the past year havent we?” 

“Oh he’s a quiet little thing.” Violet smiled. Finn loved seeing her smile. “Karl’s much louder.” 

Finn smiled. As he’d grown up, Tommy had expected more from him. He’d been involved in the less than legal sides of the business more than once now. Violet was also moving up in the business, not much, but still. She was a jack of all trades in the betting shop. 

She ran around fetching Tommys reports, helping look after Esmes kids, sorting out more bloody knuckles and cuts, helping Arthur do accounts and writing or typing letters to other businessmen and bosses. It was all rather tiring for the both of them.

In her free time Violet would go out with Finn, or write letters to Freida. 

“Children are strange little things aren’t they?” Violet joked.

“Yeah. Johns lot being the strangest.” Finn retorted, dipping his brush gently into the pot.

“Seems a lifetime ago i delivered Belle.” Violet reminisced. “Everything’s been so hectic since then.”

“It has.” Finn agreed.

Having finished their last coats, the pair sat down in the middle of the room. Finn rested his elbows on his knees, as Violet leant her head against his shoulders.

Finn wanted to take Violet to the fields one day. With horses and food and drink. He’d make a day of it. If he could get a caravan, then a weekend.

A few days later, Finn found himself daydreaming about the same caravan. He and Violet would paint it, with flowers and stars. Copper pots and pans would hang on the walls and it would be drawn by two beautiful horses. Finn would make it happen for them, they could ride off somewhere. 

Get lost in the endless green pastures. As usual Finns daydreaming was interrupted. 

“You in there?” John cackled, slapping Finn upside the head. “Come on, family fucking meeting.”

Finn got up and followed his older brother to the kitchen table. Everyone was there, Polly, Lizzie, Esme, Arthur, Tommy and John.

“You might know what you’re here for already.” Arthur said, somewhat caringly, although it was clear from Finns expression he hadn’t a clue.

“You cant get Violet pregnant.” Polly announced.

Finn tried to interject. “Pol we-“

“None of that young man.” Esme started “Shes far too young still.”!

“But I-“ Finn tried to explain. 

“She’s right brother.” John interrupted “Kids are a fucking nightmare.” This earned him a small hit from Esme.

“We aren’t-“ Finn tried again, but his quiet manner wasn’t helping.

“Finn, I know you think you’re sensible, but it’s early.” Thomas said matter of factly.

“Tommy-“ Finn began exasperated.

“It’s alright lad.” Arthur declared “I remember my first time, I was nervous, and worried and my co-“  
Before he could finish his sentence Finn interrupted, albeit quietly.

“Ive not slept with her.” He stated.

Everyone’s eyes went wide with shock. John let out a laugh and Lizzie smirked knowingly shaking her head.

“What was that?” Polly asked.

“Ive never actually done it. I don’t want to. Not yet anyway.” Finn said, blushing from embarrassment.

“Right.” Said Tommy clearing his throat. “Well then...” 

“When you do, tell us eh?” Arthur said with an akward pat on the back. “We’re just trying to help you lad.”

As they left Finn red cheeked and alone he cringed. 

Christ.


	33. Chapter 33

“Tell me it’s fake ?” Violet pleaded, as Finn strolled up to her in the park removing his flatcap to reveal the result of his trip to the barbers.

“I thought you’d like it.” Finn shrugged. 

“Where’s your hair gone?” Violet asked. “Did Isiah tell you to get it done like this?” 

“No.” Finn said, he quite liked his new style. “Just thought I’d get it done for the wedding.”

Violet brushed a hand through it and sighed. “Well, if you like it, I like it.”

Finn rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

“I think I could get used to it.” She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, as they went for a chat and a cup of tea.

“Thankyou.” Violet said as she was handed a hymn sheet. She stood between Finn and Esme, reading through the lyrics. 

The church was split down the middle, on one side stood Thomas, behind him was a happy rubble of joyous relatives and friends.

Opposite the celebratory clan stood the cavalrymen, Graces family. Uniformed and stiff lipped, they seemed uncomfortable and somehow offended.

Freida and Alfie had been invited, but had been unable to attend. They were in Monaco, gambling and relaxing together, in the little free time they had between business meetings and doctors appointments. 

Freida had sent over a gorgeous china tea set for the house , a pair of diamond earrings for Grace and a rocking horse for the little boy, Charles. Alfie had sent Thomas a briefcase and a letter explaining why they were actually very useful.This was all accompanied by a letter congratulating the couple and inviting them to stay at their house should they ever visit London.

Violer felt the glee in her chest as the organ switched from the last chord of “In the Bleak Midwinter.” To “Here comes the Bride.” 

She patted Finns hand excitedly as Grace entered.

The ceremony was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Grace. Her gown had been tailored and suited her beautifully, it was a rich purple.

Jeremiah officiated the ceremony, before the entire party stepped out for a photograph on the church steps.

Violet beamed as the snap was taken, before following the rest of the guests to the wedding party.

Grace and Tommy swept through the halls of arrow house, Violet sat through a long dinner, inbetween Ada and Pol.

“Pol they’re starring again.” Violet said, noticing both men looking at Polly with intrigue.

“Let them Violet. It’s the male weakness.” Polly said, sipping her champagne.

When the dinner was over the socialising began. Violet went to check on Arthur and Linda, theyd hopped outside. She’d found them on the steps, made sure they were both alright and left them together.

“Hello!” A rather pretty looking, posh sounding girl chirped. She was clinging onto Micheals arm. “Aren’t your eyes super?” She tittered.

“Thankyou?” Violet raised her eyebrows at Micheal, before strutting off to find the others. 

“Ah! Violet, just who i wanted.” Grace said happily. She was surrounded by cavalrymen and their wives,who were all looking Violet up and down as if she were a piece of meat.

“Everyone, this is Violet. She’s a very close family friend.” Grace smiled. 

“Lovely to meet you.” Violet smiled, perfectly disguising her discomfort with handshakes and compliments.

After a few minutes of small talk Grace tactically interrupted. 

“I think I’m wanted somewhere else.” She chirped “There’s more champagne in the dining hall.” Grace added, moving the group along swiftly.

“Thank God for you eh Violet?” Grace said with a giggle “Don’t think I could have lasted a minute longer without you.” 

“My pleasure Grace.” Violet smiled. “You haven’t seen Finn by any chance have you?” 

“No my darling I havent. He was with Esme last though.” The girls hugged as Grace floated off to host her reception as the night went on.

Watching her go, Violet smiled. Grace had been so kind to her, the young girl had after all helped reintroduce her to the Shelbys. 

Grace had taken Violet out for tea and shopping as a thankyou for looking after Charles and the two were getting on incredibly well.

The older woman used her as a confidant of sorts, Violet was trustworthy and kind. But most of all understanding. 

“That’ll be your weakness you know.” Pollys voice interrupted. “You’re too kind for your own good sometimes Vi.” 

“I know Pol.” She sighed, lips folding slightly. 

“I want to protect you.” Pol added. “That’s all I want.” 

“I do love you Pol.” Violet said, embracing the woman. “Very much.” 

Polly accepted the hug smiling. She whispered in Violets ear. “If you’re looking for Finn, he went outside.”

“Thankyou.” Violet smiled, making her way through the house to find him.


	34. Chapter 34

Well.

Violet understood she probably shouldn’t be outside. She saw her breath cloud and curl as she wandered to the bottom of the stable block, towards the raucous noise outback.

From the shadows she could see the uniforms and the blinders, gathered round and cheering as the footfalls of racing horses thundered closer.

As a wave of shouts went up, she heard Arthur call out finns name in encouragement. As the horses sped past, she saw Finn sat atop the winner.

A shiver ran down her spine from the cold as the Shelby boys gathered round Finn, scruff of his hair and patting him on the back.

Violet noticed Finns shirt and jacket hung up in the stables, he was walking over to her with pace.

“Violet, arent you freezing?” He asked.

“No,no.” She reassured him, playing with one of her earrings. “Well done on the race.” 

“Thanks.” Finn smiled, as Violet helped button up his shirt. 

“Evening Violet.” Thomass voice interrupted.

“Hello Thomas.” Violet said, slightly surprised. 

“How is everything inside?” He asked, as Finn threw on his jacket.

“It’s good, no drama if that’s what you mean Thomas.” Violet said. “Grace is happy.” 

“Good.” Thomas looked as if he were deliberating something. 

He looked at Finn and Violet and sighed. “I hate to interrupt your evening with business. But I’m going to need you two kids soon.” Thomas said.

“It’s Russian business.” He said quietly.

“Finn, Ill need you looking your best alright? Looking like a proper Shelby man.” 

“Yes Tom.” Finn nodded.

“And Violet,” He began, knowledgable that Polly would not be happy involving the girl in illegal business. In a way Violet was supposed to be treated like Micheal, kept on the legal side of things. But Thomas found himself willing to upset Polly, it was important after all. “I need you aswell. To listen and translate if necessary alright.” 

Violet nodded. 

“Be at the front of the house at twelve. Arthur and I will be out there aswell.” 

The pair went inside, after Thomas’s orders to keep shtum. 

When the time came they got ready to go.

Violet plucked her coat, a leather number, which buckled at the waist and brushed just past her knee. Polly had given it to her for her birthday. 

She slipped into it as Finn lit a cigarette and checked his timepiece. It was twelve.

Thomas and Arthur stepped out, the noise turning the youngsters heads. 

“Lets go.” he instructed.

Violet sat in the back, inbetween Finn and the left hand door. Thomas drove and Arthur sat upfront.

“Arthur, Thomas.” Inspector Moss’s voice ring out as the car engine ground to a halt.

“You two.” he said with a small nod, acknowledging Violet and Finn, who stood slightly to the side of the car.

“May I introduce you to the Grand Duchess,” he paused as the car door swung open “Tatiana Petrovna.” 

Through the beams of the car headlights, a curiously attractive woman stepped. Violet noticed her finery and the sharply drawn lip she wore.

“Grand Duchess, The Shelby brothers, of Birmingham Small Heath.” he leant into Thomas “And uh, good luck with this one Tom.” Moss said, before standing out of earshot, in the dark and mist by the roadside.

“Give me the money.” Thomas said curtly.

“I was told to give it to Mr Kaladin.” She replied firmly. 

“Whoever it is up there, he gave the wrong name. We asked him the name and he gave the wrong one.” Thomas explained.

“What name did he give?” She asked. 

Thomas stopped her. “No, no. I don’t trust any of you. Now give me the money.” 

“I know Mr Kaladin from sight. Does he have dark hair?” She began, increasingly infuriated.

“The instructions i was given was anyone using the wrong name was an infiltrator for the soviet embassy.” 

Violet noticed a gloss go over the woman’s eyes. She spotted it. The flash of wild malice cross her face. Nobody else seemed to

“Just let me go to the house.” Tatiana insisted.

“I do not want this Shit. Anywhere near my fucking house.” Thomas burst out exasperated.

“All I know is no variations. That’s from churchill him fucking self and whoever it is up at the house he gave the wrong fucking name. and you do this to me on my fucking wedding day.” 

Thomas made his anger clear.

“Ohk radi.” (Oh for fucks sake.) The woman muttered, but it caught Violets ear.

“vybirayte vyrazheniya.” (Watch your language.) She replied, trying to keep a smooth tone. 

The woman’s eyes glanced up and down Violet.

“Choto takoye simpatichnaya malen'kaya veshch', kak vy delayete zdes’” (What is a pretty little thing like you doing here?) The Duchess asked, surprised with the sound of another russian voice.

“Prosto dayte misteru Shelbi den'gi” (Just give Mr Shelby the money.) Violet said firmly. 

The Shelby brothers stood nervously. They had no clue what was being said and the forced monotony of the speakers gave no clues.

The duchess cracked a smirk at Violets instruction.

“The money is in the car Mr Shelby, fetch it out and count it.” She said, eyes drifting back towards Mr Shelby.

“Finn.” Tommy instructed. As Finn was handed the case of cash, he opened it and held it out to be checked.

As Thomas counted the Duchess tilted her head towards Violet.

“Kek tabya vazut?” (What is your name?) She asked.

“Violet.” She answered, staring at the duchess.

As Tommy affirmed there was enough money in the case Finn put it in the backseat. The Shelby brothers hauled back in the car.

Violet stood entranced, staring at the duchess. She seemed dangerous.

“Can you do it?” The duchess asked Thomas. “Can you kill?” 

Thomas left the question practically unanswered, beckoning Violet. 

“Tvoya krasota opasna.” (Your beauty is dangerous.) The Duchess added. “Ispol'zuyte eto ostorozhno” (Use it carefully.) 

Violet did not acknowledge the statement. Stepping into the car slowly.

“What was she saying?” Thomas asked as he pulled away. 

“She said I was beautiful.” Violet replied despondently. 

“Anything else?” Thomas inquired.

“No.” Violet lied. “No she didn’t.”


	35. Chapter 35

Later that night, when all the guests were sleeping, there was a knock at the door. Polly hushed Violet and opened it a crack, a bean of light crossing the room.

There were a few hushed voices, Polly eventually closed the door.

“Who was that?” Violet asked from window. She was curled under a duvet and rather comfortable perched atop the cushioned windowsill.

“Nobody darling.” Polly replied. “Lets get some sleep.”

Violet followed Polly, dressed in her nightgown, as she made her way into her own bed for the night.

The room was dark and cold. Violet found herself peering out of the window, in the woods she could see the embers of a small fire. 

She guessed Johnny Dogs was camping or something. As she drifted to sleep, her mind filed with images of stacked dollars, racing horses and russian duchesses.

“Have you got everything Vi?” Pol asked as the two prepared to find Micheal, and leave.

Violet nodded as Polly held the door open for them, they ate a small breakfast along woth the rest of Grace and Tommys guests, before strolling out to their cars and driving back home.

Pollys driver dropped Violet home first. She unlocked her door and nipped upstairs, washing,dressing and grabbing Finns coat, before making her way to the ever expanding Shelby offices and settling down to work.

“I’ll be back at eleven .” Finn promised.

“Make sure you are.” Violet smiled, waving as he followed Isiah out the door. 

A few days had passed since the wedding, Thomas was down in London and the rest of the boys had tasked themselves with meeting Vicente Changretta at the dockyard.

Violet finished a few reports, before handing them over to Lizzie, who looked forlorn.

Violet knew why. She didn’t feel like making Lizzie talk about it, so instead made her tea, arranging a few biscuits on the side to cheer her up.

She set it down and walked out of Lizzies hair.

By the time the working day was over Violet was looking forward to having some time with Finn.

“Violet,” he began, as she immediately noticed the look in his face. “I’m busy tonight. Stuffs happened.” 

Violet pressed her lips into a smile. “That’s ok.” she tried to tell him. But all she could manage was a disappointed nod.

She left for her house quickly.

A set of ingredients lay out on the small pantry shelf. Violet had planned it all out, it was going to be so lovely. Just the two of them.

Now just her.

She set down a large bowl, flour, sugar, and butter. She looked at the items with a melancholic gaze.

“I suppose not.” She uttered to herself. 

She kneaded the ingredients into a shortbread base and added lemon rind and poppyseeds. 

Removing the rectangular biscuits from the tray a few minutes later, Violets mind wandered to Grace.

It was her charity ball soon. Violet still didn’t have a dress or anything to wear. That was supposing Finn even invited her, ever since moving up in the business he’d become so distant.

Violet whipped up some plain white icing and piped meticulous white circles over the shortbread. 

She had finished the batch by mid afternoon, and drained of energy for the day, slipped into a doze, atop the kitchen table.


	36. Chapter 36

“Come on love, we’re going shopping.” Polly said as Vi finished her last report.  
“I know you don’t have a dress for Graces ball yet and we are going to get you one. In fact, I think I shall buy you a few.” Polly announced.

“Pol, you don’t have to-“ Violet began, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Don’t be so silly.” Polly smiled. “I’m the company treasurer and i can do as i please.”

Violet conceded and followed Polly out of the door.

“Elegance and class.” Polly instructed as Violet stood infront of the mirror, the gown Polly had chosen was black, with a sweeping skirt and invisible shoulder sleeves. “It’s how you fool them.” Polly told “Its how you get what you want.”

“Do you like it?” Violet asked, turning to see the back of the dress.

“You look gorgeous my love.” Polly announced. 

Polly had invited Vi for dinner again, and as they made their way back to her house in the bentley there was barely enough room for all their purchases.

“What’s for tea?” Violet asked.

“Beef Wellington.” Replied Pol “Micheal likes it.”

Polly paused “I made the pastry sans milk or butter though- so you should be alright?”

Hi blushed and nodded, she hadn’t observed Kosher food laws since she was a child and none of the blinders seemed to properly understand them. Arthur thought it meant she couldn’t eat anything dairy.

Violet smiled over at the woman, who could only beam back. She loved having Violet to spoil.

The dinner was wonderful. Violet ended up staying for the next two days leading up to the ball, she even baked apple crumble for Pol and Micheal. They were like a family.

On the night of Graces charity ball, Polly had donned her stunning pink ball gown and a set of white gloves.

She’d buttoned Violets black dress up and fixed her hair.

Micheal had already made his way to the event, straight from the offices. 

Polly lit a cigarette as the car rolled towards the hall. 

“Thankyou Pol.” Violet said. 

“For what?” Polly responded, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“Everything really.” Violet replied. 

Polly exchanges the cigarette from her left hand to her right, emptying it so as to hold Violets hand instead. Violet saw a tear run down Violets cheek.

“I do love you.” Polly said, “Hopefully tonight we can enjoy ourselves.Maybe even be respected.”

Violet smiled as well, the smoke from Polly cigarette drifting out of the car window, and into the foggy birmingham night.

As Polly walked into the room, all eyes were on her and the girl following her.

Polly introduced Violet as her secretary, and Violet could never have felt more proud. She was just an office girl after all.

Separating from Polly she made her way to Finn, who was smoking a cigarette with John and Arthur.

“Hi Finn.” Violet said with a smile.

Finn stared at her, dumbfounded by her grace.

“Go on then.” Arthur said, pushing Finn out of his trance. “Take the girls arm.” 

Finn did just so, stuttering a few compliments as he went.

Violet gazed up at him. “You’ve grown so tall.” 

“I know.” Finn smiled happily “Look how short you are.”

Violet mocked annoyance.

“I’m not short.” She said, “Youre just too tall.” 

Finn laughed and smirked at her jokes, leading her round the hall. 

Her eyes soon settled on a familiar, but unwelcoming face. Tatiana Petrovna. She was walking towards her.

Violet saw Polly stood by the punch bowl and made a beeline.

As she walked across a gloved hand held her arm and a soft irish voice greeted her ears. “Violet you look beautiful.” Grace complimented.

“Thankyou.” Violet replied, she glanced between the unfamiliarity smile rested on Tommys face and the contented ness in Graces blue eyes.

“So do you two.” She smiled.

As the couple turned to look at each other and smile, everything seemed to begin going in slow motion for Violet.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she heard a weapon being cocked.

Violet turned to see a gunman holding his weapon up a few metres away. 

The voice of Arthur Shelby seemed to call “Get down!”

Time stopped, and Violet suddenly felt trapped. She saw the trigger squeezed and as if there were no other way for her to go, leant into the path of the bullet.

The shot rang out, and speed seemed to return.

Violet opened her eyes, surprised to see she was still standing. She turned, and saw Grace on the floor, a patch of blood growing. 

Tommy held Graces head tenderly, calling out for an ambulance. 

Polly ran to Graces side. Violet looked down, a wet patch had appeared on her shoulder. Touching it softly, a droplet of blood ran down to her finger, before her eyelids closed shut and it all went dark.


	37. Chapter 37

As the light trickled in through the wards window, Violets eyelashes fluttered open. She could feel a deep pain on her right shoulder, everything else felt numb.

She winced as she turned her head to look to her bedside. She realised she was in the Small Heath hospital, with bouquets of flowers set on her bed stand, each set in vases, placed next to an unmistakable flatcap.

“Violet?” She heard a voice say softly. She cracked open her eyes a fraction more and saw Finn, sat by her bedside, holding her hand.

She could see he had been crying, his eyes were bleary.

“You’re awake.” He said with an incredibly sad face.

“Finn.” Violet struggled to say.

A tear rolled down her cheek as her mind ran through the very last things she had seen. 

“Grace.” She whispered. 

“She didn’t make it.” Finn said. “We got him though. Made sure of it.” 

Violet looked away from Finn as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Finn let her process everything that had happened in the silence. 

“Everyone’s visited.” He said quietly, after a while had passed. “Everyone but Tom.”

Violet curled her pinky finger over Finn’s.

“Polly was here this morning with Micheal. John and Esme yesterday. Me, Arthur and Lizzie the day before.” 

“How long have i been out for?” Violet asked quietly.

“Four days. You were slipping in and out of consciousness.” Finn explained softly. “I was so scared.” 

“I’m ok.” Violet tried to reassure him. 

Finns head fell, he blamed himself. He should have been able to protect her. 

“I need to tell everyone you’re awake. They need to know.” Finn said, resting Violets hand down carefully before leaving the ward to find a telephone.

Polly visited later in the day, as did Isiah and Jeremiah. 

Even Lucy stopped by with flowers.

By night time Finn had fallen asleep in the bed next to Violet, refusing to leave her side in case she needed anything.

She could not sleep. Tears kept making their way out of her eyes as she struggled to keep dreams in her head.

“Thankyou.” She looked up to see Tommy Shelby stood at the end of the bed. He was talking quietly so as not to wake up Finn.

“I’m sorry Thomas.” Violet replied. “I’m so sorry.” 

“So am I.” Thomas said, grief still shrouding him. 

He looked at her and nodded, before pacing back down the ward and out into the corridor, leaving Violet wandering if she was even awake.

She didn’t know anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

It almost didn’t seem real, the funeral, Violet was half expecting everyone to wake up and bring back Grace, revealing a horrendous joke of some sort.

But that didn’t happen.

Violet just stood. She didn’t even cry, nor did anyone else. Maybe that was the saddest part of the funeral; the absence of tears.

Grace had been a kind woman, and a good person at heart. Violets shoulder aches as the service went on and she found herself needing to lean on Finn multiple times.

After the funeral she was driven back home by Finn. He stayed with her. Her and all of her pain.

Freida and Alfie made it up to Birmingham once or twice, they came to the wake and left their condolences for Tommy.

Polly visited everyday, Linda prayed for her, Arthur and John would sit for tea, Esme would bring the kids round and Violet would stay despondent.

The energy and optimism she used to have had been shot out of her. 

When her and Finn were sat at the dockyard a few weeks later, Isiah told them of Angel Changretta’s death.

Violets shoulder was still bruised, but scar tissue had formed now, and ache as it did, she became accustomed to its presence.

The meeting at Arrow House was strange to say the least. Everyone waited outside as Thomas called everyone in.

“Fucking what?” Arthur whispered to himself as he paced in the hallway. Polly and Micheal had just been ushered into his office. “Them before us?” he cursed.

Finn tapped his toes nervously.

“It’s as if we’re not his fucking brothers anymore, oh no, we’re swept under the rug aint we?” John spat angrily.

A few minutes later Polly and Micheal walked out. Violet thought she might have been invited in with them, but apparently not.

As Micheals foot stepped over the threshold into the corridor, the two brothers walked in.

The door shut. Finn and Violet listened intently and heard the shouting. 

“Do this John Do that John!” Violet heard muffled through the wooden door. Things clearly weren’t going well. 

But Violet knew Thomas was not in a good place. Not in a good place at all. As the shouting subsided, the door flung over.

John stormed out, followed by Arthur.

They were headed for the pantry, as were Violet and Finn.

“The funny thing is we all came down here, where the servants eat.” Ada remarked.

“It’s nothing to do with fucking politics Ada.” John replied, hoisting his whiskey into the air. “It’s just ducking freezing in the big room.”

“John watch your language around Karl.” Polly reprimanded.

“And it’s where the fucking booze is kept.” Arthur added, plucking a bottle from the cupboards.

“Arthur, find better words.” Pol encouraged.

“Oi Pol does swearing in gypsy count?” Quipped John.

“There’s no reason for us to be speaking Rokka or Shelta in any case.” Pol remarked, eliciting a cheer from the men.

“Hey! I’m just saying there’s no need.” She wipes off the knife.

“When my wife’s drunk she can’t speak fucking english!” John joked.

Violet enjoyed seeing the smile creep over Finns face as he inhaled his cigarette. Everyone seemed relaxed for once, despite all that was going on.

Until Micheal walked into the room.

“Did you get it done?” Arthur asked gruffly, leaning back in his chair.

“Managed to come off as threatening without specific reference to physical harm.” He said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

“That’s why young Micheals the boss.” Arthur said bitterly. “He knows better words.”

“Since when was I your boss Arthur?” He inquired saltily.

John interupted “First the boss meeting then the workers.”

Finn laughed. “When did either of you two ever do a days work?”

This comment caused knowing smiled to appear on the faces of the women. 

“Back in the old days Finn.” Arthur responded “When family meetings was all of us. Now me and John.” he paused angrily “We’re just bin men.”

“Arthur,” Polly interrupted softly “Shut up.” 

The mood became tense.

“Finn go get the cigars. Violet go with him.” Polly instructed, she could tell an argument was surfacing and didn’t want those two involved.

Finn helped Violet stand up, supporting her back so as not to damage her shoulder, and they made their way upstairs.

“Hair looks nice today.” Finn smiled as he followed Violet through the corridors. “Did Esme do it?”

Violet nodded. “This way isn’t it?” 

“Think so. This place is more like a maze than a house.” Finn said, making Violet smile towards the ground. Even after being with him for so long she still felt butterflies.

Passing the main door, they both heard it.

The clack of a horse and caravan careening around the front lawn, away down the road.

“Thomas?” Violet whispered. 

“Thomas and Johnny Dogs.” Finn realises, becoming breathless. Realising what was occurring Finn rushes back down into the pantry as Violet hurried after, as fast as her arm would let her.

“Tommy is gone.” He announced loudly “Swear to god. With Johnny Dogs and Charlie in a wagon.”

The entire family braced up and ran to the doorway. 

Violet stood by Pol as Arthur and John ran after him to no avail.

Thomas Shelby was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get a few more chapters out! As always thank you for the comments and kudos and generally paying attention to this story. Enjoy x


	39. Chapter 39

The horse brayed.

Finn leant down and patted the Friesian he rode, it was a beautiful black beast, it’s coat preened to perfection.

He had decided to take Violet on a ride the morning after Thomas’s disappearance. Everyone had stayed the night at arrow house and Finn wanted some fresh air.

Violet had become accustomed to horse riding with Finn. 

Tommy had a fleet of horses in the stables, but Finn and Violet were only allowed to ride the friesian colt and the murgese mare.

“When do you think he’ll be back?” Violet asked as they trotted through the house grounds.

“Soon.” Finn said, flatcap shadow disguising his reactions from Violet. “He probably just needs to clear his head you know?” 

“I do.” Violet smiled. 

A shot rang out and both horses spooked slightly.

With gentle pats and words both riders managed to steady their cantering. Looking up they found the root of the disruption, John, Micheal, Arthur and a shotgun.

“Sorry to ruin your date brother.” Arthur laughed.

“Shut up.” Finn dismissed their laughter. “Come on Vi.” he reminded and with a click of his heels was back off.

“See you later.” Violet waved goodbye to the boys, before tapping in her heels and catching up with Finn.

He admired the way her hair caught in the breeze as she rode up to him and the strength and skill she displayed with the reigns.

“They’re all still tipsy.” Finn said. “And this wasn’t even a date.”

“Finn you’re my boyfriend.” Violet said with a laugh as the horses clipped further home.

“Yeah but it’s not a date.” He smiled. “If it was a date i’d have brought flowers.” 

Violet laughed to herself and Finn winked at her.

As they came across a drystone wall, Violet was too slow to protest and Finn had already guided his horse over it.

Violet clicked her teeth and the mare followed the colt straight over.

“You’ve come along way.” Finn smiled impressed.

“Well,” Violet said modestly “It was only a foot high.”

The teenagers spent the next few days at arrow house, waiting for Thomas return. He came home eventually, as did John and Arthur.

But something seemed wrong.


	40. Chapter 40

Violet sat in the betting den, her eyes wandering up to the faded boxing and racing posters wishing plastered the brick wall opposite her. She had finished summarising the accounts and was somewhat bored.

Esme sat opposite her, scowling at the paperwork in front of her. Pol stood behind the bar, and Lizzie was in the chair to her right, her elegant finger dancing between the pages of the account books.

Violet didn’t feel quite there. In her mind, she was replaying the events of the charity ball. Graces smile. The click of a weapon. A fired shot ringing through the air and through her ears. The ominous feeling that something wasn’t quite right was growing, but the fact Violet couldn’t pinpoint what exacerbated her uneasiness.

She heard Linda come in as the door shut, but she wasn’t pulled out of the recurring thoughts in her head.

Violet guessed a short amount of time had passed when Polly shook her.

“We’re going to the Bullring.” The woman stated. “Come on my darling. Your mind needs to wander.”

Violet nodded and stood, blinking herself back into reality.

The afternoon went by in a whirl, with Polly ending up relatively smashed. Violet held the woman up, before bidding her goodnight and making her way to the betting shop. The girl slipped off her coat as she stepped inside and with a small chuckle to herself crept upstairs to bed.

An unexpected day out had made her feel much better about things. Screw working all day when the boys hardly did anything. Violet let her hair down and snuggled under the warm blankets she had lain our earlier that day.

Sunshine mingled through the birmingham smog, it’s gentle rays dancing over Violets pale skin as she woke, to the sound of banging on the kitchen door.

She ran downstairs, hair bouncing behind her and swung the door open.

“Thomas is in hospital, but he’ll be alright.” Finn rushed as he stepped inside, John, Esme and Lizzy following. 

“What?” Violet asked confusedly, everything had been fine yesterday, how could things change so quickly?

“He got roughed up, druggged out of his mind.” John explained. 

Violet had too many questions to ask. 

She turned to talk to Finn, but he wasn’t there. 

For the next few weeks he seemed to not be present. Violet asked Arthur if something had happened and he said everything was alright.

Violet knew something was unsettled, but even when she asked Pol for advice all she got in return was a matter of “Stupid bloody boy.”

Even if Finn did spend time with Violet, it seemed as if he was uneasy now. It all confused Violet- her and Finn had been alright hadn’t they? 

A month or so after the accident Violet got a letter, from Freida of course. It caused her brow to crease. Freida wanted Violet to move to London, just for a month or so, to spend some time with Alfie and her. 

Violet spoke to Tommy, who said with a small grin “Of course. Family is family. Go see your sister, give her and Alfie my best wishes.”

With Thomas approval, Violet set to find Finn. Before she left she had to talk to him. She found him sat on the wall at the end of Pollys garden, throwing rocks into the small fountain. 

“Finn?” She said, hope tinging her voice “I’ve got to tell you something.” 

“Go head.” He said despondently.

“I’m going to visit Freida and Alfie down in London for a little while, a month or so. I’ll be back soon though.” She said with a small smile.

“Oh.” Finn said. “Has something happened?” 

“No.” Violet replied, as Finn tapped his shoe in the ground. Something seemed off about him. “But I need to know what’s wron-“ She began, before Finn interjected.

“Violet, I don’t want to-“ He started, brows knitted in anger.

“What?” Violet asked him with frustration “What are you saying?” 

The wind swirled her hair about her face. She looked at Finn with a tired, melancholy expression.

“We shouldn’t be together.” He expressed, wringing his flat cap in his fingers. “You’ll just get hurt.” 

“What?!Dont you dare say that’s why you’ve been avoiding me.” Violet said angrily. After all she’d been through. “We will always be in danger Finn. Always.” 

“You’re in more danger when you’re with me.” Finn argued, he was angry at himself, the past few weeks all he could think about was danger. 

Violet opened her mouth, argument poised. But she couldn’t force her words out. He had no right, even if he thought he was protecting her. Violet was linked to Alfie Solomon’s and Thomas Shelby- her life would never be safe. The fact Finn seemed to give up on their relationship so easily hurt Violet. 

Suddenly the sky seemed more grey, and the flat clouds resembled puddles of murky grey water. Violet felt a cold chill run up her spine.

“If that’s what you want.” She paused.

“Vi...” Finn started, his voice quivering. Finn knew nothing felt right. 

She stared at him for a moment, tears running down her cheeks. But her face seemed tired and to Finn, beautiful as ever. She observed Finns face for a moment, as a tear ran down his freckled cheek. He’d lost his glow, and in turn Violet had lost her sunshine.

Not bothering to wipe her tears, Violet walked to the front yard, to the car waiting outside, where she was driven away. 

Finn stood in the garden for a while after. He couldn’t quite move himself. He knew he still loved Violet, he just didn’t want to see her hurt. Jolting himself out of his thoughts he wiped his cheeks with a rough palm and walked inside.

He’d move on, there were plenty of girls in Birmingham who’d love to be seen with the young blinder.

But none of them were Vi, and none of them ever would be.


	41. Chapter 41

42

Violet took the train down to London the next day. She’d folded all her clothes in a leather trunk and laced up her heeled boots, before rolling out of Birmingham as the sun rose.

The Shelby family had quickly caught on that Finn and Violet were no longer together. That wave had crashed, and Finn was left floating alone in a vast and deep ocean. 

John had slapped him on the back and told him to look forward to the single life, Arthur had tried to consolidate him. Tommy had said nothing. Finn knee that his brooding superior had approved of Violet, and that he wouldn’t likely approve of anyone else.

The girl in question watched the flat green fields dissaper behind her as they entered the city, she couldn’t believe Finn had ended it with her, and for no good reason she could find. 

With a billow of steam, Violet stepped off the train and into St Pancras station, gripping her baggage in one hand, her knuckles curled over the black leather handle. London was a place to get lost in, far from the dirty streets and clubs of birmingham.

As she waited for her sister on the platform she sighed heavily. The hustle and bustle of the capital would be a good distraction.

“Rachamim, take that off the girl won’t ya?” Alfie’s voice boomed from behind her.

Rachamim, a tall boy about Violets age, dressed in a suit, picked up Violets trunk with haste. 

Turning, Violet saw Alfie stood with his cane in one hand, and Frieda enveloped in his large arm. 

“Привет, дорогой!” (Hello my darling!) Freida smiled. Since the wedding, Freidas graceful demeanour had changed very little. With Alfie as a husband though, Violet could see she had become accustomed to the finer things in life.

Her hair was neatly wrapped into a short style, and a headband of blue diamonds wrapped around her temples. Their azure glint matched the gloves which covered her delicate hands.

Violet stepped forwards gracefully and hugged her sister tight. 

“You’ve grown.” Freida said with a smile “How beautifully you’ve grown.” 

Violet stepped back and smiled at Alfie, who smiled down happily. This was the closest family he had, other than a few aunts and cousins.

“Come on, the cars waiting outside.” Alfie ushered them out of the bustling station.

“We’ve got to show her the tennis courts in Chelsea and the Hampton ladies pond.” Freida smiled, she was rather excited to have her sister visiting. 

Alfie smiled to himself, Freida had been planning what they had to show Violet for weeks now. He’d pulled some strings here and there and organised a few special things for them. What was the point in holding half of london at gunpoint if you didn’t make the most of it occasionally?

Violet gasped when she was shown her new room. Alfie and Freidas London townhouse was enormous, and richly decorated with books and paintings. 

Violets room had high ceilings, and a four poster bed which was swathed in billowing white curtains. The walls were a pastel pink colour, and just beyond the white window pane, Violet had a view of the city’s rooftops.

The first night she had stood by the window and listened to the noise of the city, in a place so spacious, Violet was able to forget her own worries. She curled up in the fresh cotton sheets, with Cyril sleeping quietly in his bed by the door and drifted into a sound sleep.

Occasionally Cyril would let out a snore, but Violet was more than happy Alfie had allowed him to stay in her room upstairs. He was comforting.

As the bright morning sunlight illuminated the room, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Violet said loudly, sitting with her legs crossed at the edge of the bed. 

Freida opened the door softly. “Get up and dressed, breakfast is ready. There are a few people you must meet.”

Violet filled the sink with warm water and washed quickly, before changing and hopping downstairs.   
She dressed in a navy slip, and spritzed herself with a little perfume.

There was toast and tea on the long dining table, Alfie reclined at the head of the table, perusing the days newspaper. In the doorway stood the boy from the day earlier - Rachamim. He smiled at Violet shyly, his large brown eyes glancing between her and the carpet.

“Rachamim here will help you get accustomed to London, if you wish to go out please take him with you.” Alfie said, flicking to the next page. “He’s here to show you round.” 

Violet finished her toast hastily, before slipping on her boots and following Rachamim out the door.

“So you’re the sister of Freida Solomon’s?” Rachamim smiled as they walked along the quiet street. 

“Yes I am. How do you know Alfie?” She asked.

“He is my godfather.” The boy replied, turning right into a slightly busier street. “I run errands for him, I buy things, I walk Cyril, I find him good clothes to wear.”

“Ahh. I help a different business with accounts, but i’m a trained nurse.” Violet explained.

“So why are you down in London?” Rachamim questioned. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I came down from Birmingham to stay with Freida awhile.” She said as they crossed the road, her heels clacking one the pavement.

“Birmingham? I heard that’s a good city to party, but they have a crime problem.” 

“You could say that.” 

“Apparantely there’s a gang there who blind people. I’ve heard Alfie talk about them before, but i can’t remember their name.” 

“The Peaky Blinders.” Violet states with a small grin.

“Ah yes.” Rachamim smiled. “Apparantely they are quite handsome too.” 

“Some say.” She smiled. “Where are you taking me?” 

Violets first few weeks in London were bliss. Freida and Alfie took her to visit galleries and parks, professional seamstresses and shoemakers. 

As a late birthday gift, Violet was even brought a silver diadem from Tiffany & Co. Apparantely Alfie was owed a favour by the shop owner.

When Violet had really settled she offered to help Freida with the businesses accounts. The sisters would sit for hours in the spacious dining room, enjoying afternoon tea whilst writing out multiplications and ratios. 

It was blissfull. Violet didn’t have time to worry about Finn, she was far too busy to miss him.She was only supposed to spend a month in London, but the days quickly added up as Violet became accustomed to city life.

On weekends, when Freida and Alfie left London for the countryside, she would amuse herself around the house. She’d teach new tricks to cyril, or practice embroidery with Freidas expensive sewing machine, or paint the london skyline- and if she was still bored with that then she’d give Polly or Ada a ring and see how everyone in Birmingham was doing. Or she’d practise some target shooting in the back garden, Alfie had very kindly bought her a silencer and new leather holster, along with a top notch rifle.

Violet had well and truly kicked Finn out of her system. 

But sometimes, late at night when she was lying in her bed looking out on a glowing purple sunset, she found herself clutching her white sheets to her chest and hoping Finn was ok.

It was on these same long nights, when Finns cocaine highs had worn off and no amount of alcohol could make him feel better, that he would sit in his white long johns and stare out the grimy window pains of his house, trying to forget how much he loved Violet and how his heart had been content when her head rested on his chest just a few inches away from it, separated only by flesh and bone.

“Wake up Violet.” Freida called. “We’ve got a job for you.” 

Violet put on her plain black dressing gown and hopped downstairs. Her sister and her husband were sat at the kitchen table, a pot of tea between them. 

Alfie took a drink from his cup.

“мы собираемся посетить грузин” (We’re going to visit the Georgians) He said, placing down his saucer neatly.

“The Petrovnas?” Violet said, looking between her sister and Alfie. “Are the Shelbys involved?” 

“Very much so.” Alfie remarked. “We’re going to Arrow house first thing tommorow.”

“Ok.” Violet said, her brows creasing solemnly.

“What’s the matter Vi?” Freida asked, stroking Cyrils head gently. “I thought you’d have missed...” She trailed off. “It’s Finn isn’t it?” 

Before Violet could reply, Alfie butted in. 

“If that’s silly little Birmingham boy so even steps one foot out of line with you tommorow, i’ll send him straight to Gehinom.” He stated. 

Violet felt reassured, hopefully Finn wouldn’t talk to her. 

“So why are we going?” She asked, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

“Me and Alfie have some jewels to inspect.” Freida explained with a slightly raised brow. “And you are coming with us.”


	42. Chapter 42

42

Violet took the train down to London the next day. She’d folded all her clothes in a leather trunk and laced up her heeled boots, before rolling out of Birmingham as the sun rose.

The Shelby family had quickly caught on that Finn and Violet were no longer together. That wave had crashed, and Finn was left floating alone in a vast and deep ocean. 

John had slapped him on the back and told him to look forward to the single life, Arthur had tried to consolidate him. Tommy had said nothing. Finn knee that his brooding superior had approved of Violet, and that he wouldn’t likely approve of anyone else.

The girl in question watched the flat green fields dissaper behind her as they entered the city, she couldn’t believe Finn had ended it with her, and for no good reason she could find. 

With a billow of steam, Violet stepped off the train and into St Pancras station, gripping her baggage in one hand, her knuckles curled over the black leather handle. London was a place to get lost in, far from the dirty streets and clubs of birmingham.

As she waited for her sister on the platform she sighed heavily. The hustle and bustle of the capital would be a good distraction.

“Rachamim, take that off the girl won’t ya?” Alfie’s voice boomed from behind her.

Rachamim, a tall boy about Violets age, dressed in a suit, picked up Violets trunk with haste. 

Turning, Violet saw Alfie stood with his cane in one hand, and Frieda enveloped in his large arm. 

“Привет, дорогой!” (Hello my darling!) Freida smiled. Since the wedding, Freidas graceful demeanour had changed very little. With Alfie as a husband though, Violet could see she had become accustomed to the finer things in life.

Her hair was neatly wrapped into a short style, and a headband of blue diamonds wrapped around her temples. Their azure glint matched the gloves which covered her delicate hands.

Violet stepped forwards gracefully and hugged her sister tight. 

“You’ve grown.” Freida said with a smile “How beautifully you’ve grown.” 

Violet stepped back and smiled at Alfie, who smiled down happily. This was the closest family he had, other than a few aunts and cousins.

“Come on, the cars waiting outside.” Alfie ushered them out of the bustling station.

“We’ve got to show her the tennis courts in Chelsea and the Hampton ladies pond.” Freida smiled, she was rather excited to have her sister visiting. 

Alfie smiled to himself, Freida had been planning what they had to show Violet for weeks now. He’d pulled some strings here and there and organised a few special things for them. What was the point in holding half of london at gunpoint if you didn’t make the most of it occasionally?

Violet gasped when she was shown her new room. Alfie and Freidas London townhouse was enormous, and richly decorated with books and paintings. 

Violets room had high ceilings, and a four poster bed which was swathed in billowing white curtains. The walls were a pastel pink colour, and just beyond the white window pane, Violet had a view of the city’s rooftops.

The first night she had stood by the window and listened to the noise of the city, in a place so spacious, Violet was able to forget her own worries. She curled up in the fresh cotton sheets, with Cyril sleeping quietly in his bed by the door and drifted into a sound sleep.

Occasionally Cyril would let out a snore, but Violet was more than happy Alfie had allowed him to stay in her room upstairs. He was comforting.

As the bright morning sunlight illuminated the room, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Violet said loudly, sitting with her legs crossed at the edge of the bed. 

Freida opened the door softly. “Get up and dressed, breakfast is ready. There are a few people you must meet.”

Violet filled the sink with warm water and washed quickly, before changing and hopping downstairs.   
She dressed in a navy slip, and spritzed herself with a little perfume.

There was toast and tea on the long dining table, Alfie reclined at the head of the table, perusing the days newspaper. In the doorway stood the boy from the day earlier - Rachamim. He smiled at Violet shyly, his large brown eyes glancing between her and the carpet.

“Rachamim here will help you get accustomed to London, if you wish to go out please take him with you.” Alfie said, flicking to the next page. “He’s here to show you round.” 

Violet finished her toast hastily, before slipping on her boots and following Rachamim out the door.

“So you’re the sister of Freida Solomon’s?” Rachamim smiled as they walked along the quiet street. 

“Yes I am. How do you know Alfie?” She asked.

“He is my godfather.” The boy replied, turning right into a slightly busier street. “I run errands for him, I buy things, I walk Cyril, I find him good clothes to wear.”

“Ahh. I help a different business with accounts, but i’m a trained nurse.” Violet explained.

“So why are you down in London?” Rachamim questioned. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I came down from Birmingham to stay with Freida awhile.” She said as they crossed the road, her heels clacking one the pavement.

“Birmingham? I heard that’s a good city to party, but they have a crime problem.” 

“You could say that.” 

“Apparantely there’s a gang there who blind people. I’ve heard Alfie talk about them before, but i can’t remember their name.” 

“The Peaky Blinders.” Violet states with a small grin.

“Ah yes.” Rachamim smiled. “Apparantely they are quite handsome too.” 

“Some say.” She smiled. “Where are you taking me?” 

Violets first few weeks in London were bliss. Freida and Alfie took her to visit galleries and parks, professional seamstresses and shoemakers. 

As a late birthday gift, Violet was even brought a silver diadem from Tiffany & Co. Apparantely Alfie was owed a favour by the shop owner.

When Violet had really settled she offered to help Freida with the businesses accounts. The sisters would sit for hours in the spacious dining room, enjoying afternoon tea whilst writing out multiplications and ratios. 

It was blissfull. Violet didn’t have time to worry about Finn, she was far too busy to miss him.She was only supposed to spend a month in London, but the days quickly added up as Violet became accustomed to city life.

On weekends, when Freida and Alfie left London for the countryside, she would amuse herself around the house. She’d teach new tricks to cyril, or practice embroidery with Freidas expensive sewing machine, or paint the london skyline- and if she was still bored with that then she’d give Polly or Ada a ring and see how everyone in Birmingham was doing. Or she’d practise some target shooting in the back garden, Alfie had very kindly bought her a silencer and new leather holster, along with a top notch rifle.

Violet had well and truly kicked Finn out of her system. 

But sometimes, late at night when she was lying in her bed looking out on a glowing purple sunset, she found herself clutching her white sheets to her chest and hoping Finn was ok.

It was on these same long nights, when Finns cocaine highs had worn off and no amount of alcohol could make him feel better, that he would sit in his white long johns and stare out the grimy window pains of his house, trying to forget how much he loved Violet and how his heart had been content when her head rested on his chest just a few inches away from it, separated only by flesh and bone.

“Wake up Violet.” Freida called. “We’ve got a job for you.” 

Violet put on her plain black dressing gown and hopped downstairs. Her sister and her husband were sat at the kitchen table, a pot of tea between them. 

Alfie took a drink from his cup.

“мы собираемся посетить грузин” (We’re going to visit the Georgians) He said, placing down his saucer neatly.

“The Petrovnas?” Violet said, looking between her sister and Alfie. “Are the Shelbys involved?” 

“Very much so.” Alfie remarked. “We’re going to Arrow house first thing tommorow.”

“Ok.” Violet said, her brows creasing solemnly.

“What’s the matter Vi?” Freida asked, stroking Cyrils head gently. “I thought you’d have missed...” She trailed off. “It’s Finn isn’t it?” 

Before Violet could reply, Alfie butted in. 

“If that’s silly little Birmingham boy so even steps one foot out of line with you tommorow, i’ll send him straight to Gehinom.” He stated. 

Violet felt reassured, hopefully Finn wouldn’t talk to her. 

“So why are we going?” She asked, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

“Me and Alfie have some jewels to inspect.” Freida explained with a slightly raised brow. “And you are coming with us.”


End file.
